The Many Facets of Light
by Arinya
Summary: Each member of the Fellowship tell of their lives after the Ring was destroyed. But they are not all happy. Legolas is forced to marry, Elrond is captured and tortured, Celeborn deals with his immortal loss...AU--
1. All the Little Children

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter One: All the Little Children**

The sky was clear, with a few wisps of white cloud streaking across. The sun shined brightly and peals of laughter were heard in the summer air. 

"Mr. Gamgee! Mr. Gamgee!" came a shriek as a small mob of small children rushed at the old hobbit. 

Sam smiled. 

"What is it Annie?" 

"We want you to tell us more stories!" she shouted and Sam smiled again, but rather sadly this time. 

"But I've told you all the ones I know already" he said. 

The little hobbit girl shook her head. 

"No you haven't Mr. Gamgee! You never told us what happened after the Pellowshif!" 

"Fellowship" said Sam gently. 

"That's right" said the girl, nodding. 

"Pellowshif!" 

Sam shook his head, but in good humor. 

"It is not a story for such young ones like you" 

"Please?" 

They all asked with huge eyes and pleading voices. Sam wavered. 

"It is a serious story, something I can tell you later, when you're all older" 

"But we'll go on adventures when we're older!" said a boy in the back. 

They all agreed and nodded. 

"That's right, we'll be just like Frodo, Merry, and Pippin!" 

"I liked Aragorn!" 

"Legolas was the best!" said one boy with curly brown hair that spilled over his eyes. 

He made an imitation of the elf fitting an invisible arrow into an invisible bow and drawing the string back. He then scrambled up a rock. 

"I see Crebain! From Dunland!" 

"I am Legolas! Prince of Mirkwood!" he shouted and Sam sighed. 

"All right, but if you ever tell your parents, they'll have my hide" 

"We won't _ever_ tell _anyone_!" they chorused. 

"Come along now, we'll go to the Troll Ring for this story. Tell your parents that we're going on a long trip, pack warmly and bring food" he said and they scattered, rushing home to tell their parents of the news. 

"Remember! They can't know which story it is!" he shouted and a bunch of "Of course Mr. Gamgee!"s were left in their wake. 

Sam trudged home, or rather what used to be his best friend's home. Opening the gate, his own Elanor, and Frodo looked up as they were smelling some flowers. 

"Dad!" they said together and he swooped them up, and held one child in each arm. 

The door opened. 

"So Mister Mayor Samwise Gamgee...have you been telling stories again to those youngsters?" said Rosie, with one hand on her hip. 

"Only the most exciting" he said and went inside. 

"I'm going to take all of the children in the Shire for a picnic-" 

"Tomorrow in the Troll Ring, am I right?" asked Rosie. 

Sam stared at his wife with an open mouth. 

"How did you-?" he asked. 

"The children" she said simply. 

"They've been screaming all over the Shire, trying their best to remember when and where you were taking them" 

"Oh dear" he said. 

"Which story are you telling them?" she asked. 

"The one I wish I never had to recount" he said. 

She softened. 

"Oh Sam...do you mean with Legolas, Frodo, and..." 

"All of them Rosie...every single member of the Fellowship, they wanted the story, and I suppose I'll have to tell them" 

"But how can you tell them now? You were saving it for much later" 

"Things don't always go as planned, love" he put his two children down and his three others ran in. 

"Hello Dad" they chorused. 

"Are you taking them too?" asked Rosie. 

"Yes" said Sam. 

She sighed and took a deep breath. 

"Frodo, Elanor, Rose, Merry, Pippin. You're going with your daddy to the Troll Ring tomorrow for a story...we'd better pack" she said, trying to sound very cheerful. 

Pippin's eyes went wide. 

"A story? Which one? They're all so good!" Rose harumphed. 

"It's _Dad_ mom. I'm old enough to call him _Dad_" She crossed her arms. 

"Spunky little brat" said Sam, playing with his daughter. 

"Samwise Gamgee! I do not allow that kind of language here! Especially to your own child!" said Rosie, horrified. 

"I'm sorry Rosie" apologized Sam, but his daughter smiled. 

"Come on!" said Rosie and her children followed her while Sam sat at the kitchen table. 

"Oh Mr. Frodo, why did you have to leave? I wish none of this had happened. I wish the ring had never come to either of us, it killed so many and ruined many more. But I suppose Mr. Frodo, the children have to learn. They're serious enough to listen, to understand maybe not all of it, but the basic idea. All those lessons we learned Mr. Frodo, I'm about to pass 'em on to the children..." 

Early next morning, Sam woke up his children and helped them put on their packs. Rose yawned. 

"I'm tired Dad" 

"I know Rose, but you'll perk up soon" 

He ushered his children outside and went through the Shire, summoning the other children. One parent stopped him. 

"It's a far way you're taking our kids...don't loose 'em Mayor Gamgee!" 

"Of course not Missus, I'll do my best to take care of all of them" 

She reluctantly let her child go and soon Sam had a troop of hobbits with him. 

They traveled for five days, taking rides on a few wagons, and going on foot. They stopped frequently, for small hobbits get tired quickly. But they did reach the Troll Ring, and it was by the afternoon. All the hobbits were wide awake with excitement, and helped Sam with all sorts of things. Five lit a small fire with careful supervision, and five others went for firewood, not far from the camp. His own children found big rocks to make a ring for them to sleep in, and in a few hours, all was set. Night had come, and even though all the children's faces shined with sweat, he knew they were still waiting for his story. They all sat around the stone ring and Sam himself leaned back against a particularly big one. 

"This Ring" he began. 

"Was the very same spot where Bilbo had been caught by the three trolls. They had turned to stone when the rays of the sun had hit them...and I sit here to tell you the story of what happened. After the Fellowship of the Ring" 

They were all very silent. 

"The story is actually a bunch of stories. Each member of the Fellowship went their own way after the War. But not all of them were happy...in fact, their lives were troubled, full of anger, and sadness. I'll begin with Mr. Frodo whom we all know so well...he was my best friend...and such a good one too." 


	2. Returning to Aragorn

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Two: Returning to Aragorn**

"I have to go Sam...the wound that I recieved on Weathertop, it hurts so much. Life isn't the same for me anymore. I don't, I don't enjoy things anymore. The things that I once loved, like the sun Sam. And the wind, the air. Everything is weighed down. I don't feel joy as I once did." 

Frodo said this very quietly as Sam listened. 

"I understand Mr. Frodo" he said. 

"I'm glad you do Sam...it makes me so sad to leave. Take my place...it's big enough for your entire family, and take care of the Shire well" 

"You're going Mr. Frodo? Now?" 

Sam's voice cracked as he realized what he was saying. Frodo was going to leave forever. He would never see him again, and it was breaking his heart. Frodo nodded to confirm what his answer. 

"An elven ship is taking me there soon, Gandalf is to take me to the ship" 

Sam, who could not take Frodo's calm about the matter and his own suppression of feelings, broke into tears and hugged Frodo. The dark haired hobbit was also crying as well. 

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry" he repeated. 

"It's all right" said Sam, his voice muffled. 

"You take care of yourself Mr. Frodo" said Sam and they broke apart. 

"Come now Frodo" said an elderly, and familiar voice. 

The two looked up to see Gandalf. He was in white robes. His hair now a shining white, just like the robes. A curled bang fell over his left eye as he bent down to address Sam, looking very sad indeed. 

"Goodbye Samwise" he said and patted his curly head gently. 

Frodo followed Gandalf to Shadowfax and they rode off. Same blinked back tears and swallowed. He couldn't believe it. Frodo, gone. So quickly. Everything had happened so quickly. 

Three days later, he had recieved news that Aragorn wanted to see him. He held the parchment in his hand, feeling odd and worried. Why would Aragorn call for him? He would be busy now, very busy, with the restoring of Gondor. But he made his mind to get to Aragorn. He kissed Rosie goodbye, packed provisions and sent a letter back saying he would arrive in a month. 

In precisely one month, Sam arrived at Gondor and he was welcomed by the new Captain of the Guard, Gersorond. 

"You are Samwise Gamgee?" 

"I am he" 

"The High King wishes to see you immediatly" 

He escorted Sam into the Grand Chamber where Aragorn stood, waiting. He smiled warmly. 

"Sam, it's good to see you" 

"It's great to see you Strider!" said Sam. 

His old friend was indeed old, his hair was slightly longer, much grayer, wrinkles more pronounced on his face. But they did not show weakness, only wisdom and experience. His blue eyes were still as bright as ever gave him a spark of life that was untouched by age. 

"You want to know why I called you?" 

Sam nodded. 

"Yes I would" 

"I am calling a council very soon, there is a dire matter" 

Sam was worried. 

"What happened Aragorn?" 

"It is Galadriel...she has succumbed to the darkness" 

Sam took a breath. 

"But how? Sauron is dead, the Ring is destroyed...Mordor was burned and recked" 

"No" said Aragorn slowly. 

"No?" 

"It was my fault, the realm of Mordor was not completely destroyed...there were still pools of blood, skeletons and bodies of orcs, elves, and men alike. Still, part of Barad-dur was standing...and that is how Galadriel turned. She failed her last and unseen test, she saw the ruins of Mordor and grew angry. She could see that it was power wasted. Power that could have been hers." 

"Galadriel..." said Sam in quiet awe and horror. 

The beautiful she-elf who had blessed him and the Fellowship as they passed through Lothlorien. The one who he was enchanted by because of her radiance and beauty, he was tricked, just like the rest of them. 

"Don't blame her Sam. She was once good and pure, she did not betray everyone while knowing it" 

"I thought all the bad things had passed Strider" 

"So did I" he said and led Sam to a small room. 

"This is where you will stay, old friends are returning, at least that is one good thing that has erupted from this incident" 


	3. The Bitter Victory

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Three: The Bitter Victory**  
_Ada: father_  
**Two Weeks Before Sam's Arrival**

"Legolas!" came a bellow. 

The young elf went to his father, dread filling his heart. 

"Yes ada?" 

"Have you chosen a wife yet?" 

"No" 

"When will you?" 

"I have no intention of doing so ada" said Legolas. 

Fear gripped his heart as he spoke and Thrandruil's rage was ill-concealed. 

"Do you expect me to send envoys to ten royal families telling them of my son's stupidity in failing to choose a bride?" 

He stood up from his throne and Legolas tried not the waver. 

"I do not love any of them" he said. 

"Love" said Thranduil. 

"Love" he repeated again. 

"Did you kill your mother out of love Legolas?" 

The elf flinched. 

"She died in love for you. Love does nothing. Love does not matter. I want you to choose a wife by sundown, or punishment ensues Legolas." threatened Thranduil. 

Legolas did not disbelieve his father. He had been punished many times before. But now, he knew it would be much worse. His father was determined to force him to have a wife. He wanted his blood to be carried on. Any elven maid would do, he knew his father wouldn't care, as long as she bore him a male child. He wept bitterly once leaving the throne room. It was not fair, but what could he do? No. He had been controlled and pushed by his father for all the centuries of his life. This time, this one time he would win, no matter what. Legolas was to run. Run away from the most vicious battle he was fighting, but this action of fleeing would not make him lose. No, it would dictate that he had finally won over his father. 

That night, King Thranduil confronted his son. 

"Have you chosen?" 

Legolas saw his father...no, the king. He was tall, grey. His skin, fair in a complete light, was shadowed by the elaborate arches and banners that hung over the windows in the hallway. His eyes were black. Small pieces of obsidian, both hard and sharp. They stared at Legolas, questioning, threatening. His eyes were like the rest of him, stone. Cold, hard stone that could not be broken. Legolas drew up his strength and courage, and spoke words that would bring upon him pain like no other. 

"I do not intend to" 

In one swift motion, Thranduil punched Legolas in the jaw. He stumbled back, stunned and put his hand to his mouth, blood dribbled and he swallowed. 

"You disgust me" said the king and without emotion, jerked Legolas back and punched him again in the chest multiple times. Legolas coughed hackingly and fell to the ground. 

"I want the blood of Mirkwood's kings to live forever, and what do you do? You disgrace me and the others before me. If you do not choose a bride, I will choose one for you. I pity your mother for having given birth to such a weak and insolent son, she died in childbirth for someone who is too stupid to do what is good for the kingdom" 

Legolas' eyes burned with embarrassment, anger, and hate. He pulled himself off the floor to face the king. 

"Do not dare insult her! She was my mother! She loved me, and you unfortunatly. It was not I that killed her, but the lust she saw in your eyes when giving birth-!" 

He was smacked backwards by the hard hand of Thranduil. 

"Do not ever speak to me in that manner" he said coldly and pushed Legolas up against the wall. 

"I will not be spoken to in my own palace." he held Legolas' arms upagainst the wall as the elf struggled to no avail. 

Legolas did not acknowledge him and recieved enormous pressure set on his arm as his own father crushed it underneath his own phenomenal strength. Legolas cried out in pain as he felt and heard the bone in his right arm break. 

"Do you understand me Legolas?" the older elf asked. 

His arms were let go and Legolas slid to the floor in pain, clutching his broken arm. 

"Do you understand me?" his father asked again and stomped on the broken arm, smashing it down against the floor. 

Legolas' cry rang in the dark hallway, his eyes stung in pain. He screamed as he felt the broken bone shattering into smaller peices, and his father looked on. 

"I" said Legolas in ragged breaths as Thranduil removed his foor slowly. 

He waited impatiently. 

"I hate you" said Legolas and scrambled to his feet, fleeing for his life. 

King Thranduil did nothing but stand there and watch his son disappear. 

"As I you" he said and left to sit on his throne, a lone King. 


	4. An Unexpected Visit

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Four: An Unexpected Visit**

The furnaces roared with heat and flame and Gimli nodded, satisfied. 

"This is good. Good!" he shouted gruffly, furiously proud of his realm. 

Ever since Gloin, his father had passed away, he had been the new Lord of the Dwarves. He was inspecting the mining with his advisor. They went even deeper underground and the air began to get colder. But Gimli was not bothered, his furs and armor kept him covered enough to feel right at home, which he was. He ran his short, calloused fingers over a recently finished blade. The dwarf who had made it watched apprehensively, but proudly. 

"It is Venvir, bane of all those who oppose the dwarves" offered the dwarf. 

Gimli nodded, approving of the name. 

"'Tis a beautiful and powerful blade Jonig" 

He tested the weight and stabbed forward. 

"You do not think it is odd Lord Gimli?" asked the dwarf. 

Gimli laughed so hard that his beard shook. 

"No! No! It's is wonderful! Blades are as good as axes! The workmanship is worthy to be called a dwarve's!" 

The creator took back the blade graciously and set it aside before starting to make another one. Gimli tested the sharpness and designs of many other axes and throwing knives. He was proud. He loved the mines, they were his home. And these mines gave him wealth, but also beauty. Beauty came in many different forms. The beauty of the dwarves lie in their sweat and time to create their silver axes and elaborate arches. It showed extravagantly in their home, the stone columns and jewelled walls. He sighed very matter-of-factly, and was disturbed by a messenger. 

"Lord Gimli!" saluted the dwarf. 

"What is it Rinol?" 

"An injured elf has come to the Palace ontop. He claims to be a close friend of yours." 

Gimli snapped into business mode, worried, anticipating the events to come. 

"What was his name? Is he injured badly?" 

The messenger, who was slightly disconcerted by the sudden firey air of his master answered slowly. 

"His name was Legolas, My Lord" 

Gimli ran. He ran back up the way he came, not caring about the brief looks he earned with the flight of his small feet. His advisor trailed behind, not being able to carry on at the same furious speed that Gimli was attaining. Minutes later, he had reached fresh air and climbed the winding stone steps into his on ground palace. He barked at his guards to open the huge doors faster and within seconds, the doors were opened. Gimli almost broke down. It was truly him, his old friend, Legolas. 

"Gimli..." said Legolas, relieved. 

His bloodied and bruised face cracked a small smile, and before Gimli could ask Legolas anything, the elf collapsed. 

Gimli picked up his friend with some difficulty, for the elf was much taller than him. The slender limbs threatened to get him tangled in their limp embrace. He called for the guards to help him, never mind the doors. The three dwarves carried Legolas to the healer and put him on a too small bed. Gimli cursed openly and told his men to move the sheets to the floor so they could lay him there. As Gimli helped put his friend down, he noticed his right arm was hanging at an odd angle. He felt a little sick as he realized that the arm was broken. The way it hung there was nauseating to look at. The position was unnatural and he sent the guards away while the healer took a look at the unconscious elf. 

A few hours later, Gimli paced in the small room. 

"How is he? How quickly will he get better?" 

The healer was a male dwarf who was getting very annoyed with his Lord's actions. He needed to concentrate. He did not need his Lord to be rambling questions to him continuously. He looked up exasperated. 

"My Lord, please. You must relax" 

That brought an explosion. 

"RELAX?! Are you mad dwarf? My friend looks ready to depart to the undying lands, and you are telling me to relax!?" 

The healer winced. 

"I apologize My Lord, it was simply a suggestion" 

But Gimli had realized that he had scared the healer and was doing nothing to make his friend's situation better. 

"I will be back later" he said hoarsly and left. 


	5. The Voices on the Wind

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Five: The Voices on the Wind**

Lord Elrond was truly old. Over four thousand years old, and the War of the Ring had made him feel more tired. The Grey Havens were calling to him, he could hear Celebruin's voice at times when it was very quiet. His sons now lived in Gondor, working as healers. His beloved Evenstar was aging rapidly while living happily married to Aragorn. Rivendell was almost empty, only a few elves had stayed and the meager visitors and guests did not help to brighten up the Last Homely House. It was so quiet...the trees and flowers were in full bloom...such a beautiful world, but it was becoming empty, and he yearned to go to the Grey Havens. Yet still...Middle Earth held an importance for him and he did not want to leave, not yet. 

Vilya was around his index finger on his right hand and he used that hand to rest his chin on while thinking. He was sitting in a chair set out on a high balcony, overlooking the valley. He closed his eyes for a second, letting a breeze of warm air encircle him. With the wind, he felt warm arms. 

"Celebrian..." he murmured and the feeling grew. 

She was here, she was wih him. 

_"Lord Elrond"_ her voice said playfully. 

_"Are you too busy with business affairs to tend to your wife?"_

"Never" he said. 

_"You are too serious...you grow older looking whenever I see you" _

"Nonsense" he said, smiling faintly. 

_"Only one word answers my Lord?"_ she asked. 

_"Loosen up Elrond...I do so love you"_

"I love you too" he whispered, and the illusion broke. 

He opened his eyes and the warm arms were gone. Her lovely voice had dissipated. He wept silently. 

"Celebrian, why do you taunt me so?" 

And he could mentally hear her answer. 

_"Because I love you Elrond Peredhil...forgive me" _

The breeze abruptly went away and he sighed. The wind had dried his tears and he stood to go into his private chambers, to wallow in self-pity, no matter how unelf-like it was. 

His regal crimson velvet robe trailed on the polished marble floor, and he closed the door to his quarters. 


	6. Departure

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Six: Departure**  
_yrch- orc  
Namarie Gimli beleg- Farwell mighty Gimli_

Four days later, Legolas had awoken. Dwarf medicines took much longer than elven, and it was not as effective, Legolas had his arm in a sturdy splint and all the physical abrasions on his face had gone. The healer nodded approvingly. 

"You're mending quite well Master elf" 

Legolas smiled a little, "Master elf" had reminded him of Gimli's old sentiment towards him, which reminded him of... 

"I came for the aid of Lord Gimli" 

The healer nodded. 

"Yes, he has been worried sick over you. I sent a messenger to him, he should be here shortly" 

Shortly was an understatement, as soon as the words were out of the dwarf's mouth, Gimli had exploded into the room. 

"Legolas! You are well!" 

Legolas broke into a smile. 

"Gimli! I had never hoped to see you again! It is a joy" 

Gimli embraced his comrade, being careful to avoid the splint. 

"What happened to you old friend?" 

Legolas averted his gaze to the floor. 

"It is a private matter Gimli...I would like it if-" 

But the healer was already gone, with no trace, and the door closed. 

"Considerate thing he is" said Gimli gruffly. 

"I cannot return to Mirkwood" said Legolas first. 

"Why not Legolas? It is your home" said Gimli, thinking of how his mines were his home. 

"No. It is not my home, it never was. It was my prison...I wish to never go there again." 

"Legolas, calm down" said Gimli, alarmed by the elf's furiosity in his voice. 

"Tell me what happened" said Gimli. 

"It was painful" mumbled Legolas, feeling reluctant. 

"Who did this to you?" asked Gimli. 

"You need not to know Gimli, it would only add to the burden you have on your shoulders" 

"I have no burden my friend! As long as the furnaces burn brightly through the day and night, I am content. I would be glad to help you carry yours" 

"Stay joyful Gimli...it is a gift from the Valar" said Legolas quietly. 

"I cannot be joyful, nor satisfied until I hear who did this to you" said Gimli adamantly. 

"..." 

Legolas mumbled something incomprehensible. Gimli listened intently. 

"It was my father...he punished me for not choosing a bride" repeated Legolas 

And that was it. Gimli jumped up. 

"Your own father? How could he? That yrch! 

He shouted, making use of the short list of elven vocabulary he had. 

"I could not agree more" said Legolas sadly. 

"I shall kill him! His own son, how could he have done this to his own son?" muttered Gimli fevently as if Legolas was not in the same room as him. 

A clap of a slender, but strong hand on his shoulder stopped his from running to retrieve his battle axe. 

"Be still Gimli...do not hold malice against my father. It could turn into something more, it could taint the world we fought so hard to attain" 

Gimli deflated under the elf's words and grasp. 

"You're right Master elf, as always" 

Legolas and Gimli ate together after a caretaker came to deliver a meal. 

"Will you stay here Legolas?" asked Gimli. 

"I do not know...The mines are no doubt beautiful from the description you gave me long ago at Helm's Deep, but I will always yearn for the sun and the wind. Even your on ground palace cannot supply that my friend" 

Gimli nodded. 

"I see your point. But then where will you go?" 

Legolas saw chewing, and thinking. 

"Perhaps to Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel would give me a place to stay, if not for a little while." 

Gimli grew worried from this spoken thought. 

"What is it Gimli?" asked Legolas. 

"I could be wrong Legolas, but there have been no envoys from Lothlorien, nor sight of any of their elves. The trees of the Golden Wood seem darker...taller. The Lady herself has been silent for such a long time, I am fearful of what sorcery she might be brewing" 

"The Lady Galadriel is wise as she is beautiful and powerful. I do not think that she would have given in to the darkness" 

"Still...if you are to truly go, I would be much happier if you would take weapons with you" 

Legolas spread his hands sadly. 

"I have no weapons, I fled from Mirkwood with only my body" 

Gimli smiled. 

"Don't you worry Master elf...I have many weapons. In fact, I have a very fine blade for you" 

Legolas looked up, considerably brightened. 

"Thank you Gimli" 

Gimli took the elf's hands in his. 

"Be careful Legolas, that is all I ask" 

An hour later, the two were at the doors of the palace. Gimli had bestowed upon Legolas a dwarven made blade, and sheath. Legolas ran his hand over the hammered flat. 

"It's name is Venvir"

"'Tis a great sword Gimli, who made it?" 

"Jonig, a new dwarf who came to the Mines about three years ago." 

"I did not know dwarves made swords" 

"Neither did I, until Jonig came along" 

"I'm sorry friend, dwarven clothes are much too small for your stature, and the armor is very heavy, the best for you I though were these..." 

Gimli produced two strap-on, metal plated gauntlets. 

"Thank you...I shall use them well" said Legolas and strapped them onto his wrists. 

"May the ground rise beneath your feet Legolas, and move you to your destination quicker" said Gimli, uttering a dwarvish farewell phrase. 

"Namarie Gimli beleg" said Legolas softly and left Dwarfdom for Lothlorien. 


	7. One Last Stand

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Seven: One Last Stand**

Elrond had locked himself in his room for three days, allowing a female elf to come and go to drop a glass of water, or some food. He changed, taking off his velvet outer robe, and stood at his window with the exquisitely hand-sewn white garments on. He closed the glass shutters to the window he had been staring out of very carefully, and turned around to leave the room. 

"Enough sulking" he said to himself and smoothed out his soft brown hair with one hand. 

"My Lord!" came a shout. 

He turned around and let his hand drop to his side. A male elf came running up to him, out of breath, excited, fearful. Elrond sensed all these things and his face became serious and worrisome. 

"What is it?" 

"Orcs at the main gate!" shouted the elf before crumpling. 

Elrond saw that an arrow had impaled itself into the elf's back. 

"Orcs? How is this possible?" he asked himself, and muttered a quick farwell to the fallen elf. 

He deeply regretted leaving the body there without much ceremony to bid his spirit off. But Elrond knew that the elf had warned him because he was loyal to him, and did not want to him to fall. 

He ran to his private chambers, grabbing his sword from the hook on the wall and hastily looked for a belt to hang his sword on. Finding one, he quickly strapped it around his waist and shoved his sword into the sheath. Running outside, he saw that the orcs had not yet broken down the main gate, but were very near doing so. He went to the armory on the lower level and armed himself with a bow and quiver of arrows. Slipping the quiver strap over his head, he held the bow and tried to formulate a plan. 

What he needed was a way out. The main gate lead to all the major roads, he knew he would have to travel into the forest to avoid the roads, and this would hinder his escape. But how could he exit Rivendell without the orcs realizing? The Council was surrounded by trees, but through them, the guard house to the main gate stood there. With a sense of growing dread, he realized that he had been a fool. The main gate was connected to all the escape routes and other exits he knew, he had not forseen that Rivendell would be attacked at such a time like this when he was nearly the only able-bodied elf there. 

He would not give up Rivendell then. It was created from his love, joy, sadness, sweat, toil, blood. He would not so easily let the orcs conquer his realm. No, by the Valar he would protect Rivendell from them, or die trying. Climbing quickly up stairs, he made way to his balcony. He watched as the black mass of orcs broke down his beautiful gates, and came thundering in. He took careful aim, and fit the arrow into the bow, pulled back, then released. The arrow flew true and hit the head of one of the lead orcs. It fell over dead and all the others looked up to see who was shooting at them. Elrond now rapidly shot off his arrows, killed as many orcs as he could from his point of advantage. When he had finished his quiver, he threw it off and left his bow at the balcony, then jumped from the balcony to the lower level platform. The jolt shook him a bit, he was too old for this, and several orc arrows tried to find their mark on him, but he ran into the armory and pulled a lance from the rack. The orcs spilled into the room and Elrond stabbed at them, making a growing heap of dead orcs at the door. 

But he was getting tired, he too had recieved wounds. His arms ached, and blood was splattered everywhere, finally, the tip of the lance broke off as he killed another orc and he leapt to another side of the wall to grab a weapon. His hand landed on various small knives. He wasn't very good at throwing knives, but this was an all out war. Taking two, one in each hand, he threw them at the orcs. One missed their mark, but the other wounded an orc, and Elrond picked up a flail, whirling it around his head. He smacked five orcs who were trying to surround him. But one had succeeded in stabbing his leg and he cried out in rage and pain. That one had fallen with a broken face, and he dropped the flail. He was at his last resort, things looked bleak. He had killed many of the orcs, but they never seemed to give up. They kept coming, wave after wave. Drawing his sword, he said a brief prayer. "Help me Manwe, all I ask is to have Rivendell back to its former peace" 

He slashed the closet orc, its head fell off the body and then moved around the room, taking body parts off the orcs, or thrusting the sword into their chests. He had never before fought with so much conviction, not since the First War. Suddenly he felt dizzy, he had been hit. The orc behind him had bludgeoned the side of his head with the hilt of a crudely made sword. "Ahhh..." he reached up to touch his throbbing head, and that was a mistake. He felt another flash of pain in his side as he saw a blade protruding from there. He lifted his sword with difficulty and cut down the orc who had wounded him. 

Black blood spurted out and burned his hands. He breathed heavily, not finding any hope in his situation. The orcs were grinning now, seeing that their prey was now theirs. A small group jumped onto Elrond's arms, weighing them down and with one last burst of strength, he roared out and shook them off. He jerked his sword left and right, killing more of the orcs. But the wound in his side was slowly killing him, he felt blood pour out and futilely tried to stop it by applying pressure. He gasped as an orc bit his left arm, and fell onto his knees. His sword fell from his grasp and clattered on the floor. The orcs stood there, grinning, and his head swam. Suddenly, his body began to feel very warm. And as he slipped, he saw a great flash of light. Trying to keep his eyes open, he saw someone he had never hoped to, his heart filld with joy. 

"Lady Galadriel..." he murmured and reached out. 

The Lady radiating with a strong light bent over and touched Elrond's face. 

"Do not worry my son, I will save you" she said, and he smiled faintly, wondering how she had gotten through all the orcs, and why her eyes looked so strange. 

They were clouded, and dark. But Elrond forgot everything as he closed his own eyes and everything became black. 


	8. The Arrival

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Eight: The Arrival**  
_mallorn-a type of very large tree in Middle-Earth  
malinorne- the quenyan word for 'mallorn'_

Legolas had been on his trek for two days so far. He was in much higher spirits now, and walked briskly between the trees, taking the by roads, avoiding the large ones. A pattern of dappled light shined on the forest floor, and he breathed in deeply. Yes, he felt much at home wandering in the forests, than in Mirkwood. Mirkwood was much too dark, too many stone walls that held stale air. He rested one hand on the new sword he had recieved from Gimli as he walked. The hilt was made for a one hand grip, no matter, he was not used to the double-gripped hilts anyway. Those were mostly made for the men who liked to use extra power in their fighting. One arm was good enough for an elf. His broken arm was almost completely healed. He had decided to take off the splint a little earlier. His arm felt compacted, which was the desired effect, but he wanted more freedom in his movement. The limb felt bruised, but it was alright with him, as long as he could use it without much pain.

As night fell, and the sun dipped below the horizon, Legolas climbed a tall tree and decided to sleep there for the night. There was no sign of a coming storm, and the tree offered more protection in case any enemies came. They would not be able to see him, and he would have the advantage of sight and altitude. He leaned on the trunk, and stretched his legs out on a long branch in front of him. At least one good thing about being a Mirkwood elf was that he was familiar with the trees and loved them as he loved his fellow elves. Feeling relaxed, and safe, Legolas closed his eyes and slipped into a peaceful sleep. 

At dawn, Legolas awoke and quietly climbed down the tree without rustling any leaves. He took out some flatbread from Gimli from his pocket. Breaking off a small piece, he ate some and put the rest of the food back into the fold of cloth that stored it. The dwarf food was grainy and tough, but nourishing and filling. He quickened his pace, wanting to reach Lothlorien as soon as he could. Making short stops on his way, he drank water from freshwater streams, and gathered woodland food. 

It was another day before he had reached Lothlorien. He had caught sight of the Golden Wood from afar and ran with wings on his feet. By the late afternoon, he had entered the realm of the Lady Galadriel. Even though he was joyful he had reached his destination, he could see what Gimli meant. Something did not feel right. Everything looked as it should have, but something in the air was out of place. He felt a ripple of something he could not identify, it bothered him and he thought twice before continuing deeper into the Wood. 

He felt eyes. Yes. That was the first perception. He felt as if he were being watched from every angle. He felt their gazes burn into his skin, and murmurings of threat, danger, violence. And one pure voice of welcoming. He took this as the Lady's message, an anchor to help him meet her. He refrained from whirling around with each step, paranoia was rooted so deep in him, he could not stop fidgeting with his sword. 

Finally reaching the signs of civilization, he saw the winding steps around a huge mallorn. But even here, in the midst of all the beauty that Lothlorien held, something was wrong. But he could not place it, and he could not turn back after all the effort. Legolas climbed up the stairs very quickly, and upon reaching the platform at the very highest point, frowned. Galadriel was not here. 

"But where...where could the Lady be? I do not understand..." 

"Not all things are understandable young Legolas, but I am here. I always have been" 

Legolas was startled, something very rare, as Galadriel spoke and emerged from her hiding place. 

"I know what you seek Legolas, how long do you plan on staying in my realm?" 

Legolas was mildly surprised by this, he knew that the Lady of the Golden Wood had sorcery of her own that rivaled the Istari. 

"As long as you allow me to my Lady" he said, respectfully bowing. 

"Good" she said, an odd little smile playing her features. 

"I thank you my Lady" he said. 

She waved her hand at him. 

"There is no need. Your room is here, in the path veering towards the smaller malinorne..." 

He nodded, and went away, noticing that she was watching him intently, the odd little smile still present. She wore different clothes, much more lavish in fabric, but battle-like in desgin. He paid little heed to this though, now he was tired, relieved, and grateful. Finding a soft bed with lovely white sheets, he lay down. Too exhausted from his trek to bother about his clothing or the weapon he still had at his side. 


	9. Darkness Rising

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Nine: Darkness Rising**  
_Galadriel- word for word, it means female light.   
Morniriel-literally, female darkness_

Elrond slowly awoke. The first thing he was aware of was the sharp pain in his side. He winced loudly as he tried to sit up and get his bearings. He was in a cell. He didn't recognize it at first because the intricate designs of the bars holding him in were so beautiful, but on second glance, he knew he was in a prison. Trying to get up, he moaned. His hand went immediatly to his side and felt blood emerge from the crude bandaging. He fell back down and ripped his right sleeve off, tying it around his wound tightly so that it would stop the blood from flowing. The pain was at a high when he jerked the fabric to make sure it was tight enough. Afterwards, he sat there, taking deep breaths. The knife wound was deep, he didn't know how deep. But it had probably been enough to kill him. He had been lucky. 

Elrond's head throbbed painfully from the various blows he had recieved and a nasty bruise had formed over one of his eyes, at the temple. Suddenly he remembered something. The seemingly vision he had before he passed out. The light. The beautiful light that had bathed him while he had almost faded. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember who, or what it had been. 

"My son. How are you feeling?" 

Elrond opened his eyes and his heart leapt as he saw the embodiment of his vision. He remembered now. It had been her. She was standing in front of him now, it had been Galadriel who had saved him and she had returned. He licked his dry lips to answer. 

"I am fine enough Alatariel" he partially lied, using her olden form name. 

She looked slightly disgusted at his use of her name, but the mask quickly passed and she looked down upon him. 

"Tell me my son. Who is the ruler of this land?" 

Elrond was completely caught off guard by the question, and bewildered. His mind was blank for a second. 

"There is no ruler. The free peoples of Middle-Earth govern together" he said, and Galadriel's peaceful face turned into intense fury and anger. 

"Wrong" she said and cast her hand towards him. 

His first reaction to the pain and burning he felt all over his body was to scream. But he bit down on his tongue so hard that blood ran down his mouth. The pain abruptly stopped and he sat there, gasping for breath. 

"My Lady! Why have you caused me so much pain?" he asked. 

She looked at him indifferently. 

"It is my whim whether or not to cause pain. I am the supreme ruler of Middle-Earth. What I say is law" 

Her once beautiful light turned dark, and she glowed with a black light. Her eyes flashed with dark colors and whirlwinds tossed her hair back. Elrond stood stock still. What he saw could not be happening. But he knew. He knew that some unforseen test had been failed. And this. This had been the result. He wiped the blood away from his mouth and stood up, with support from the wall. 

"What have you done Galadriel? Once you were full of goodness, and light! Now you have become lower than the very orcs we had once fought together to kill!" 

He cried out, much louder than he had ever done before as another shot of power blasted from Galadriel hit him square in the chest. He fell to the floor, coughing up blood. 

"How dare you insult me?" 

Her eyes narrowed and the air around her grew colder than ice. 

"You shall be punished Elrond. Once I thought that you could be of some use to me" 

She turned and walked away while Elrond clutched his chest. 

"The darkness does not make you more powerful my friend. It makes you angry, it makes you hate. I never did think you hated me though My Lady. We had been friends once..." he rasped.

As the now changed Galadriel walked away, the last words of Elrond reached her ears. Somewhere inside of her, her former light had lived. It was very small, but still alive. 

"My friend..." 

The light had heard those words and rejoiced, it wanted to grow, and be nourished by outside light and love. 

"We had been friends once..." 

The light pulsed and Galadriel coughed for a moment as if she were about to throw up, but then her newfound darkness forced the light back down, to it's tiny compressed state. She then smiled with satisfaction unconsciously. The new Galadriel, no, Morniriel was here now. She was no longer the patron of light, but darkness. 


	10. A Break

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Ten: A Break**

Sam chose this point to break off. He had been telling the story for four nights so far. The children all stared at him with wide eyes, mostly teared up and a few angry. His own Merry looked quite scared and Sam stoked the fire. 

"Is everyone feeling alright?" he asked. 

"It was so sad Mr. Gamgee...how could she turn evil like that?" asked a girl. 

Sam sighed, it was one question he was not entirely sure he had the answer to. 

"Some things were bound to happen little one. The Lady Galadriel was once great and wise, it's a sad thing she had fallen. Fate made it so I suppose. And fate and destiny are fearful things to think about" 

The girl nodded. 

"I hope my life turns out well..." she murmured and Sam metally kicked himself. 

Did he really want to do this? These small hobbits really should not have been told any part of the story. They looked at him with serious, somber faces. The hobbits had grown alot in the past few nights. 

"Why was Legolas' father so mean to him?" asked the boy who had imitated his favorite elf earlier. 

"Legolas' father was a little strange. Powerful, but strange and cruel. It was in his nature to rule that way, even with his family. But let it be a lesson to all of you. Rule in that fashion, and in the end, you'll be all alone" 

One girl whimpered and started to sob, and Sam rushed over to her. 

"What is it Lilly? Why are you crying?" 

It was a stupid question really. It was a wonder that all the hobbits weren't crying after the ordeal of listening to the story. Sam produced a handkerchief from his chest pocket and handed it to Lilly. She held it to her face as she cried. 

"He was so hurt! They hurt him! And it-it w-wasn't fair! She t-tricked him!" she blubbered after that, and completely soaked Sam's kerchief with her noisy tears. 

"It's okay Lilly, I'll hold your hand" said the hobbit next to her. 

He was her little brother and Sam smiled. Such companionship between siblings was special. Believing that the younger brother would take care of his sister, he announced a late night snack and packs were taken out to find the most tastiest morsels to eat. 

Sam himself, ate very little. He was still in his own story, thinking about all the suffering his friends had gone through. It was Rose's persistent tugging on his sleeve that brought him back to reality. 

"Dad. I'm tired" 

"It's okay honey, you can sleep now" she nodded and lay her head down on the soft mat she had brought with her. 

Taking her actions as a cue, the rest of the hobbits did the same and Sam sighed. Tomorrow would be another long day of retelling events.


	11. Captured

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Eleven: Captured**

Legolas awoke, feeling more more refreshed than ever before. He found that he was still wearing the clothes he had came in and that his sword was still at his side. Finding no other clothes, he resolved to stay in the ones he had and decided to find Galadriel. He left his room and wandered around, not really paying attention to where he was going to. Just placing one foot in front of the other. In moments, he found himself someplace he had never been before. He was on a flight of stairs, his hands scraped the railing. It used to be a pearly white, but acid marks and scratches were all over the fine piece of work, ruining it. He slowly descended, hand trailing on sword and was very quiet in looking around. 

The walls were stone and hard, very thick. The air was fresh though and Legolas knew that there must be an immediate opening to supply this. But what sort of place had he wandered into? It was so empty, barren, and there was a tinge of darkness he did not like. His feet made no sound as he approached a cell from the side. What he saw shocked him and he almost choked on the air. 

"Lord Elrond!" 

The elf lord's eyes slowly blinked and Legolas gripped the bars of the cell. 

"What has happened to you?" 

"Legolas?" Elrond asked, dazed. 

"Why are you here?" he asked 

"The Lady invited me. Does she know of this place? I shall tell her at once!" 

"No Legolas!" said Elrond with as much strength he could muster. 

"No" he said softly again and Legolas stopped. 

"She is not herself Legolas...she had turned from us" 

"I do not understand" 

"Galadriel has-" 

Elrond coughed loudly, and tried to cover the sound. Legolas crouched, anxious and apprehensive. 

"She has turned dark and corrupted, I know naught of how this has happened, but you must leave Legolas-" his cough cut through once more. 

"-Now" 

"But I cannot just leave, she has watchers all through the wood" 

"Then you must be cunning Legolas, you must escape from this prison." 

Legolas jumped as he thought he heard footsteps, but Elrond had sensed something too. 

"Go Legolas! Leave!" said Elrond and Legolas fled away from the scene.

The elf formerly thought as Galadriel entered from another door and looked at Elrond. 

"I almost forgot, I have something to claim from you" 

Terror gripped Elrond's heart as he realized what she wanted. He curled his hand into a fist and backed up against the wall. 

"There is no need to be afraid Elrond, so long as you give me the ring willingly" 

"Never, I shall not fail nor dishonor Gilgalad in this way" 

"That is a pity, because you shall" she said and flung open the door to the cell. 

She crouched down and curled her fingers around Elrond's chin very gently, then made him look up at her. 

"You shall be mine in short time, your mind and body, I shall control you through your most prized possession" 

With the other hand, she wrenched Elrond's arm towards her and he gasped in pain. She pried his fingers open, and paused. An evil smile curved over her features. 

"I will enjoy this moment" she purred and took the ring off of Elrond's finger.

Her fingers closed over the shining gold ring and Elrond felt a pang in his heart. 

"Vilya" he whispered. 

"Mine" said Galadriel. 

She slipped the ring over the finger to her left hand and Elrond gasped. Pain, darkness entered his mind. 

"_You_ shall be mine very soon" she said and left, closing the cell door behind her. 

Elrond rolled over in agony. 

"Vilya..." he said in a pained voice. 

"Do not let her taint you" 


	12. Temptation

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Twelve: Temptation**

Legolas had quickly run back up the stairs and backtracked to his room. He stood at the window, apprehensive, and worried. His hands held the rail for reassurance, and he forced his body not to twitch when he felt the same strange presence he had felt with Elrond. 

"I am glad you are awake Legolas" said Galadriel as she walked up behind him. 

He stopped himself from trembling at the mere aspect that someone as great, powerful, and good as Galadriel could turn so dark and deadly. 

"I slept well" he said, his voice very even, not showing any emotion.

"I am pleased" said Galadriel, and she stood next to Legolas. 

"It is beautiful, is it not?" She said, looking out. 

Legolas was tempted to say no, but kept his tongue in check. 

"It is most elegant my Lady" 

"Elegant...yes. I do believe it is. Lothlorien has grown, the trees rising to the heavens. Would you join me Legolas?" 

"What are you asking?" 

"Join me in my conquest of Middle-Earth" He was not surprised, merely fearful that she was revealing her plan to him now, and inviting him. 

"Are you not surprised young Greenleaf?" she asked. 

He was quick to cover his mistake. 

"My silence marks my sudden realization Lady Galadriel, and I am...thinking on your request" he said slowly, trying to find the right words. 

"Do not think Legolas, tell me now. Would you be the partner of a beautiful and powerful Queen?" 

She faced him now, her eyes blazing. He averted his gaze to the ground. 

"I would be lying if I did not say yes" he mumbled, a dark side emerging. 

"Tell me, say it Legolas. Be a King, join me" 

She held out her hand and Legolas slowly lifted his. 

"I-" 

His thoughts snapped back to a broken and bloodied Elrond, and he fell out of the trance. His hand dropped to his side, and he looked at Galadriel. 

"I cannot accept" 

She let her hand drop as well. Extremely dissapointed and visibly angry. Yet she held her temper. 

"Do not anger me Legolas, I am giving you a chance" 

"What sort of chance is this, you are forcing me to join you in a scheme I do not wish to take part in" 

"Oh? And have I told you my task?" 

He realized his slip-up, and kept his horror in himself as Galadriel smiled. 

"Clever Legolas. You have seen Elrond, haven't you?" 

He froze. 

"Not to worry, you will not be harmed in such a way" she said, trailing her slender finger underneath his chin. 

Legolas turned away and his wrist was caught sharply by Galadriel. 

"I am giving you three days Legolas, if you refuse...I would be sorry to maim that beautiful face of yours" she left and he was left in a situation he wasn't sure he could get out of. 


	13. Seeing the Others

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Thirteen: Seeing the Others**

Gimli was handed a scroll. He turned it around to see the seal of Gondor on it. The white tree and seven stars were quickly broken as Gimli opened the message. 

He read to himself. 

"Greetings...council...threat to Middle-Earth..." 

"But how can this be? We destroyed Sauron long ago!" 

His bread bristled, but he took the message seriously. 

"If Aragorn has anything to say, then it'll have to be important. Ozen! We're leaving for Gondor!" he called his advisor. 

"The pony will be ready sire" said Ozen. 

"Ugh...ponies" said Gimli. 

He had taken two days of fast, and almost nonstop riding to Gondor. 

"The faster I get there, the faster I'll get over with it" he said to himself, and gave the reins of his pony to a stableboy. 

He made his way towards the Council Room as directed by a guide, and sat down, with Ozen next to him. He noted that Sam was here, the hobbit. He restrained himself from sitting up and shouting a greeting as more people came into the ring. He merely nodded and Sam caught the gesture. 

Gimli saw Gandalf, a surprise since he had believed that the wizard had gone to the Western Lands. Then Celeborn, he glowed with a soft moonlight texture and Gimli was even more surprised. King Eomer walked in and Aragorn came in and sat down in their chairs. It was a sad group of a meager six people. Gimli wondered why so little and Aragorn proceeded to speak. 

"You may be asking why there are so few delegates here, the answer is that many of the higher ranking officers, and seinior men have been killed, or are not here anymore. You have been gathered to answer the threat of the Lady Galadriel. She has been turned towards the darkness, and is now planning to use Lothlorien as a hold against Middle-Earth" 

"I do not understand, how could she!" said Gimli. 

"She is a witch Sire-" 

"Silence!" said Gimli, and Ozen looked uncomfortable. 

Aragorn explained the circumstances where Eomer banged his fist on the arm of the chair. 

"She is too powerful, the Lady alone could crush Rohan under one finger!" 

"She is still breeding her orcs and Uruk-Hai, Galadriel is not satisfied with her task force" said Gandalf. 

"They destroyed Rivendell in one day! When she is satisfied, she will have enough vermin to overrun us all!" 

"Rivendell..." said Gimli to himself, cursing silently because he had not kept himself up to date with the news around him. 

"Elrond was not found" said Aragorn, answering Gimli's unasked question. 

"He might have escaped" said Sam. 

"Or been captured" said Eomer. 

"We must join together!" said Gimli, catching everyone by surprise. 

This was a new age where dwarves were not so isolated, and careless. Gimli had set an example for the rest of his people and he pursed his lips. 

"We must form another alliance, without one we are lost" 

Gandalf's lips quirked in a small smile. 

"Gimli is right my friends. For once a dwarf steps up to lead the people. Times are changing, we must accept and fight back" 

Celeborn stayed silent thus far and Sam looked at the tall elf in wonder. 

" Are you not well Lord Celeborn?" he asked. Celeborn swept his gaze to the hobbit and his normally serene face turned somber. 

"Galadriel has been my faithful wife for over one thousand years. She killed Haldir who helped me escape. She has betrayed me and yet still I love her with all my immortal heart. I am torn between trying to salvage her light and fighting her darkness, for if I do either, she will be lost to me, and she herself is delved so deeply into her hatred that I fear she cannot be saved in any way."

Gandalf nodded, understanding lost love, and the sorrow that Celeborn felt. 

"It is your decision to do as you wish my old friend. But Alatariel may not be lost to us forever, she was great once. There is always a small light waiting to be found" 

"But I worry that the light is being tainted, that when I find her, even if so slowly being done, I will have been too late"

There was a silence. 

"Do you know of where she plans to strike next?" said Eomer. 

"She's mounting her forces to capture me" said Gandalf. 

"For I have the third ring" 

"She possesses two already?" asked Gimli. 

"Yes, Nenya, and Vilya are hers" 

"She might have killed Elrond!" said Gimli. 

"We are not sure yet Gimli, she is not a very obvious person" said Aragorn.

"Then what do we do?" 

"The hardest thing to do. We watch, and wait" said the High King and Eomer let his breath out. 

"I will speak to my people. But Rohan was looking forward to better times" 

"Everyone did" said Gandalf. 

"The White Council has also been dissassembled" said Celeborn, suddenly reminded of it. 

"Yes" said Gandalf. 

"It is true...both Saruman and Alatariel turned from us...it is a great calamity" 


	14. Glorfindel of the Golden Flower

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Fourteen: Glorfindel of the Golden Flower**  
Fiirmo- mortal 

A messenger boy ran in, apologizing for interrupting the meeting, but stated he had an urgent message for his King. Whispering it into Aragorn's ear, he nodded as his King looked at him disbelieveingly. The boy went away and an elf took his place. 

"Glorfindel!" said Celeborn, rising. 

Gimli looked in admiration. 

"Of the Golden Flower, I am...honored" 

"A dwarf? How surprising. Times are indeed changing since I had last looked" said Glorfindel, looking at Gimli in warmth. 

"How long have you hidden, and nursed your wounds without telling us you were still alive?" asked Celeborn. 

"For many long years my friend, many long years" said Glorfindel and he took a seat. 

"So you defeated a balrog and survived, I congratulate you" said Eomer. 

"A man who knows elf-lore...oh my" he said sarcastically and Eomer glared. 

"Do you dare insult me and my race?" 

"No, it is only that men and elves are very different in my view. I was at the Last Alliance although no one may have recognized me. True, your skills on the battlefield are admirable, but Isildur's idoicy of letting the ring be, was a grave and foolish mistake" 

"What is done is done Glorfindel. I know of my ancestor's mistake, I would never let it happen again. On behalf of my life, my heart, and the white tree of Gondor, I would never do something as foolhardy" said Aragorn sincerely. 

Glorfindel let the remark pass even though he looked as if he wanted to say more. The meeting ended and everyone dispersed. Aragorn offered a feast and no one declined. Celeborn met up with Glorfindel later on. 

"Why so bitter my friend?" 

Glorfindel sighed. 

"My son Glorlim was killed five years ago" 

"No! By whom?" 

"Men" said Glorfindel, almost laughing in irony. 

"Men killed him. He was only six years old Celeborn. I had found a lovely fiirmo wife and we had a son. Glorlim the Half-elven. They destroyed my life Celeborn, took the one thing I loved, then took Hannah away as well." 

"Your wife?" 

"Yes, and I loved her. I love too easily Celeborn, and look what it as brought me! Bitterness, and pain. I do not even understand why I brought myself here" 

"You have been through much. But this is a matter for all to attend to. Galadriel's turning to colors is no small change" 

"I realize that, but I cannot help by harbor hard feelings toward some" 

"Try Glorfindel, try. I am still here, a friend. Have you forgotten that we can still talk?" 

Glorfindel grasped Celeborn's hand. 

"I almost did...thank you Celeborn" 


	15. Asking

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Fifteen: Asking**

Later that night, everyone came to the dinner. Aragorn presented a toast to all old friends and a better future. The feast began, and Gimli confronted Aragorn. 

"Is there no news on Legolas?" he asked worriedly. 

Aragorn shook his head. 

"He has probably arrived in Lothlorien now, what has happened to him besides that Gimli, I do not know" 

"I should not have let him go. I knew something did not feel right, yet I did not try to hold him back" 

"Do not blame yourself Gimli, we have all made our share of mistakes" 

They broke off their conversation there and Gimli returned to his advisor. 

"Any news of your friend Sire?" he asked. 

Gimli shook his head. 

"No, but knowing Legolas, he would find a way out. He will find a way out"


	16. The Answer

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Sixteen: The Answer**

It was his third day. Legolas had never felt such fear before, he paced back and forth in his room, thinking; what to do, what to do. He felt like a caged animal, and the warden was a lustful woman, wanting his pelt. Legolas was abruptly interrupted in his thoughts as Galadriel walked in. 

"Have you decided yet?" she asked, almost purring. 

He was uncomfortable as she pressed up against him and tried to find the breath to speak. 

"I have" he said. 

"What is it?" she asked, twirling a lock of his golden-white hair around her finger. 

"I would be honored to join you My Queen" 

She smiled. 

"The honor is all mine" she said, and gently pushed Legolas onto the unused bed. 

He swallowed. The ultimate test had come, he didn't know if he was ready for this yet. But what choice did he have? What other path to take was there besides death or torture which would have served no purpose but to his suffering? He quietly gave in and early afternoon quickly turned to evening. 


	17. Awoken

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Seventeen: Awoken**

Celeborn awoke in Gondor with a severe pain in his heart. He clutched his chest and gasped in pain for a moment. He sat on the bed, trying to catch his breath, trying to catch the lost part of his heart. He failed. He knew that Galadriel and himself were bound together by all the ages and the love they once had. Her breaking away from him, and the darkness poisoning her hurt him terribly. Every night, there was a point where he would wake in bed, stare at the ceiling, and just wait for a moment. Wait for her to return to him. Her beautiful golden hair and face that glowed with such radiance. He longed to touch her again and whisper to her words of endearment. 

But it was all gone. What was left was torture. A void on the other end of his link to her, and the fact that she had turned from him and the light. That she was co-existing with the very darkness that would be sure to kill her one day. He wept silently, tears coursing down his face. She was so close, yet so far away. If only he could reach her, just one touch to her cold heart might awaken his former love; and would have some joy in himself again. 

He felt deep remorse as well. He remembered only all too well his escape from his own haven. How Haldir had sacrificed his life, and how, how Galadriel had killed him without second thought. With only the brief laugh. How evil reeked from that laugh, and how his heart had first started to hurt after the sound! 


	18. Silver Running

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Eighteen: Silver Running**  
Melme- love  
Lasto beth nin- Listen to my voice 

_ ::Flashback_

"My Lord Celeborn, the Lady is ill. She has returned from Mordor with something strange" Haldir said. 

Celeborn walked over. 

"Where is she?" 

Haldir lead the way and Celeborn entered the private room she was in, and closed the door behind him. 

"What is the matter melme?" 

She shuddered for a moment. 

"Galadriel?" he asked, concerned. 

"Have you ever wondered Celeborn...what it would have been like if I had taken the Ring from Frodo?" she asked, her voice low. 

"Many times, but that test is over now" 

"No. It was not a test, it was myself. I was weak Celeborn. So weak, I had never realized it before. But now I see. There is a new light in my eyes" 

Celeborn was worried. 

"The desire to take the Ring was myself. My true self. Why I had resisted it for so long is a mystery to me. But now I have the opportunity again. Mordor was destroyed, I saw the waste in that land. How Sauron could have been great, and his mistakes. I will not make any of his errors, I will not let anyone come so close and gain so much power against me. I shall be a Lone Ruler, with the exception of a mate...I have seen my destiny, my future, and my longing. I am ready to take it for myself. You will join me Celeborn, won't you?" 

Her question sounded almost pleading. Celeborn now saw conflict, and darkness. 

"What do you speak of Galadriel? You are not weak. You are strong. Why are you succumbing to this black desire?" 

"How can you not understand Celeborn? How can you not understand?" she almost wept, and grasped his hand. 

He gasped and pulled back his hand, as if scalded. She looked at hers in wonder. 

"You fear me" she said in amazement. 

"No. I fear for you" 

"You fear me...this is...such rapture" 

"Galadriel! Lasto beth nin! Do you hear your insanity?" he said in alarm. 

"I hear myself Celeborn, perfectly well" she said, solemn again. 

"Leave me, I wish to be alone" 

Celeborn hesitantly got up and left, assigning two elven men to guard the door, then returned to Haldir. 

"You were right, she had changed. I do not feel safe around her." 

"Shall I take watch over the Lady?" 

"No. I have two guards at her chamber. But...there is something that tells me-" 

"CELEBORN!" 

His head whipped up along with Haldir's. 

"Galadriel?" he asked. 

"I WANT TO SEE YOU, NOW!" she roared from a ways off. 

"What is the matter with the Lady?" asked Haldir, alarmed. 

"I do not know" said Celeborn and they ran to Galadriel. 

They skidded to a stop in horror. Two charred bodies lay in front of them. 

"What is the meaning of this!?" asked Celeborn. 

"I am sick of your games Celeborn!" she said, "I am sick of your elves" she hissed, and raised her arm. Haldir and Celeborn took a step back. 

"Run My Lord" said Haldir. 

"I will not run from my own home!" 

"Listen to a friend's advice while they still walk on this Earth" 

"That is a sound thing to say Haldir" sneered Galadriel as she saw Haldir raise his bow at her. 

"I do not wish to hurt you My Lady" 

"And I am sick of your precious Haldir" she said and cast her hand towards the elf, cracks of burning light shooting towards him, he fell, loosing his arrow into Galadriel's leg. 

She roared and Celeborn took backward steps. 

"Haldir..." he said hoarsly to himself. 

The light from her fingertips had killed him. He lay on the floor, not moving. 

"Go. My. Lord" coughed Haldir. 

'Alive!' thought Celeborn, his heart in rejoice. 

Galadriel had yanked the arrow from her leg, holding the blood tipped arrow in her clenched fist. Haldir started to get up, and tackled Galadriel with a short run. She gave a scream of rage and Celeborn watched in fastened horror as she overcame him. 

"For one who threatens others with arrows, it is only fitting that you die by your own" she growled and plunged the arrow into his neck. 

Haldir yelled, then gurgled, blood pouring over Galadriel and her hands. 

Celeborn could not speak, only watch. 

She stabbed his repeatedly with the arrow in various vital places, he slowly died, leaving blood everywhere. She heaved the perforated body off of her, and laughed. She laughed like a child listening to a humorous tale, and it shook her entire body. She held herself with her bloodied hands and her laugh echoed all over Lothlorien. 

Celeborn took halting steps backwards, unable to take his eyes away from the sight. It was truly morbid, how she could take such joy from the kill. His heart panged painfully, and he stumbled away, finally able to turn around and run.


	19. Reminders

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Nineteen: Reminders**

Gandalf sat in a chair over a balcony. He smoked his pipe and looked on into the distance. Narya felt warm against his chest, underneath the folds of his white robes. He feared for the ring, he feared for himself, but most of all, for all the others. The ring of fire, which had rekindled his spirit on the mountain against the balrog, and rallied the men, elves, dwarves, and hobbits together, felt heavier. His mind was so weary, and he tried to be careful of his actions. Elrond should have felt the change in the link of the rings. He should have felt it as well. But as to why, he did not know. Was it that the change was so subtle and neither could notice? 

Or was it because the change was so slight that it had made almost no difference? He was worried, very worried. Now that two rings had been captured, he could not use Narya. He had to resist from ever putting it on his finger again, but recent desire burned. Galadriel was reaching out to him, to Narya, and he knew. Even Gandalf the White had secrets, dark secrets. He knew he could take the ring from Galadriel and purify it again, return her to the light as well. But the price was so great, he did now know if losing himself would be worth the trouble. 

He heard light snores from Sam who was asleep in the room behind him and allowed a very small smile. Hobbits were a thing to behold, and they brought a smile to anyone who would look upon them. It seemed, that now was the perfect time for one.

Gandalf was not surprised as he saw Celeborn approach the balcony, seeking the night air. 

"How are you faring Celeborn?" 

"My heart is in pain, but I can bear it so long as I have hope for her future" 

They both knew who 'her' was. 

"She's trying to stretch her gaze towards the palantiris we had hidden long ago" said Gandalf 

"She knows where two of them are, she helped to put them away" said Celeborn in alarm 

"Yes...but one of them she can never recover. The one who cast into the Fires of Mount Doom is lost forever, she will not gain sight over all things" 

"For that I am grateful, yet the ones in Helm's Deep's ravine and Rivendell's underground water network, she knows. I was relieved to find that she had not recovered the one in Rivendell." 

"She has not forgotten, merely busy with other affairs" 

Affairs...the word sounded dirty to Celeborn.

Celeborn let the night wind push his silver hair back. 

"So cold...yet comforting..." he murmured. 

"The night reminds you of many things Celeborn" 

"Yes, it does"


	20. Start of a Journey

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Twenty: Start of a Journey**

The next morning, Aragorn called the last meeting of the Council of Gondor. 

"We shall make an alliance to protect Middle-Earth. The threat of Galadriel cannot be ignored. Mounted and armed envoys will make their way to you all with individual information" 

They all nodded and started to leave. Sam looked on, feeling a little helpless. What could a hobbit do to help? Galadriel had once told Frodo that the smallest person could change the course of the future, hopefully, her words still stood. Gandalf seemed to notice him and touched his arm. 

"Send Rosie a letter, I think it would be all right for you to come with me" 

"But Gandalf sir, I'm not so sure..." 

"You looked very sure of yourself before Samwise, why hesitate now? You will be very safe with me Samwize, I would not let any harm come to you" 

Sam slowly nodded. 

"There's only one problem sir" 

"What might that be?" 

"I don't have anything to bring along" 

With that, Gandalf laughed and it was a ringing, pure sound that alerted, but gave everyone a sense of family and happiness. 

"We'll manage Samwise, we will get through" 


	21. Mine

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Twenty One: Mine**

Legolas felt sick. It had been a few days time since he and Galadriel had slept together, and he retched the day after when she wasn't looking. He felt the exact same way now, and he held onto the balcony rail, his knuckles going white. He threw up again, then retreated to his quarters for something to wipe his mouth on. 

Memories, such memories...they could not be forgotten. He had Galadriel's face and body burned into his mind and how it tortured him...how it taunted him. A small part of him wanted to be with her forever, yet the rest of him knew...knew that she was evil. He wiped his mouth on a small white towel and suppressed a shudder as the familiar presensce returned. 

"Legolas..." 

Galadriel put her arms around him. Such an affectionate gesture, it was surprising to see it from her. She buried her face into Legolas's loose hair. 

"I am lonely Legolas..." 

'I must play my part' he thought to himself. 

He stroked her cheek. 

"You needn't be...I am here My Queen" 

"So good to me...Legolas is so good to me" she murmured, almost sounding asleep. 

Legolas noticed a second ring on her finger. Blue gem in a gold band, he knew what she had done. His heart ached for Elrond. What pain he must be going through now he could not imagine. Once he had been told by his father what it was like to own and be bound to a great ring of power. How your mind, soul, and heart became a part of it. Elrond's mind was being raped by Galadriel's evil. He could not bear the thought and looked away, towards the ground. 

"Is something wrong?" asked Galadriel, seeming more alert. 

"No no, relax My Queen, I will always be here for you" he said softly and she nodded. 

"You are mine..." she whispered, and Legolas was disgusted. 

'She is still keeping me as a posession...I am not some toy to be played with' 

But then he sighed inwardly. What else could he do? What other choices did he have? And the answer was shouted back to him by everything surrounding him. Nothing. None.


	22. What Ghosts Come to Visit

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Twenty Two: What Ghosts Come to Visit**

Elrond howled, he couldn't stop the cry from escaping. He tucked himself into a tiny corner of the cell, curled in fetal position. His body, burning. His mind, invaded by that hateful black. He sobbed and cursed himself for such weakness. 

"Gilgalad! Gilgalad! I have failed you!" he moaned, half delirious from the pain. 

He imagined the great elf lord standing before him, his lord pointed an accusing finger. 

"You were never worthy of Vilya. I would never have given it to you! Even in my death I would have kept it to myself, yet you stole it Elrond! You took it from me and hid it away to keep the power all for yourself!" 

"NO!" yelled Elrond at the apparition that was in his mind. 

He clawed out to Gilgalad. 

"No! I never meant for you to percieve it in such a way! Forigve me My Lord for letting her take it!" 

"You are weak Elrond! And you are not worthy of the title Lord" Gilgalad sneered. 

"You disgust me" 

"I am sorry! I am sorry!" he moaned and covered his face. 

"I never wanted to fail you my Lord, never..." 

"Shut up Elrond" 

Such harsh words with the knife-edge tone from his benevolent Lord was too much for Elrond, whose mind and body was already wracked with darkness and pain. He stoppped. 

He stopped crying.   
He stopped seeing.  
He stopped hearing.  
He stopped shaking.  
And he stopped breathing.


	23. Back From the Dead

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Twenty Three: Back From the Dead**

Legolas laid Galadriel down to sleep on her bed. He could hardly believe her behavior. First she was a war queen, and next a child. His hand rested on his sword. He could kill her right then. Just stab her and it would be all over. His hand ran over the hilt of the blade countless times, feeling the metal with his hand. It was so easy. So easy, he imagined himself drawing his blade and thrusting it into Galadriel. Blood would be all over the place-. He stopped. No, he couldn't kill her. The act would be lowering himself to her level where he would kill someone in their sleep, no matter how evil they were. He walked out of the room to rid himself of temptation. Suddenly a thought struck him. He had not let his mind wander to this point again and cursed himself for it. He did not know if the only other elf in Lothlorien was in good health or not. Or rather in this matter, dead or not. 

Legolas ran down the stairs, not caring if his feet actually made sounds. He found Elrond's cell again and ran to see how the elf Lord was. 

"Elrond!" 

Elrond lay in the corner, all curled up, his eyes closed and his face frozen in a fearful manner, and tinged blue. 

"Elrond!" called Legolas out again and this time was rewarded with great wheezing and gasping sounds. 

Elrond fell over, clutching his chest for breath. It was obvious he had been frozen in that state for some time. How he had managed to stay alive was a completely different matter. Legolas reached out to him through the bars of the cell. 

"Elrond, are you alright?" 

Elrond grasped Legolas' hand in a weak hold. 

"Why have you not left?" he asked. 

"I could not. There is no plan to escape. She thinks I have joined her" 

"Surely you have not" 

"No" 

"Legolas, did you tell anyone of your coming here?" 

"Only Gimli...the dwarves! They will know of my disappearance! Gimli will surely be worried and come after me! He knew of dark sorcery here" Legolas said with hope in his voice. 

"Massacre" wheezed Elrond. 

"She'll kill them all if they come here for you" 

"How?" 

"Light, blinding light..." 

"She is of darkness now Elrond, I do not understand" 

"Light from her fingertips. She controls it, and it brings pain...pain and suffering." 

"You have been through this many times" 

"Yes" 

Legolas gripped Elrond's hand tighter. 

"I must get you something to eat and drink, I shall be back" 

"I give you my thanks" 

"Keep it, for it might be the only thing you have with your dwindling life" said Legolas and departed. 


	24. If There is a Light

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Twenty Four: If There is a Light**

Legolas ran past Galadriel's room, pausing slightly to make sure she was still asleep. The telltale rise and fall of her chest told him all he needed to know. He then went down the stairs and took water in a small cup, and lembas. He ran back to Elrond. 

"Drink" Legolas commanded, slipping the silver cup between the decorated bars of Elrond's cell. 

Elrond's shaking hands took the cup gratefully, wincing at the touch. 

"Is something wrong?" asked Legolas worried. 

Elrond shook his head, quickly drinking the cool water. He gave the cup back to Legolas, then held his hands together for a moment to steady them. He took the lembas. 

"Thank you Legolas" he whispered. 

"I would do anything for you Lord Elrond" said Legolas. 

Elrond finsihed the lembas, then pulled his hair back. 

"How is she?" 

"Sleeping" 

"Sleeping?" asked Elrond surprised. 

Legolas nodded, "She is so different at times" 

"She's peaceful now...thank Manwe. She almost crushed my spirit before" 

"How?" 

"Through a twisted perception of Gilgalad...I could not see him as one to be so cruel to me...him, not Galadriel is what broke me" 

"She knows all of our weaknesses" 

"Yes, and that is very unfortunate...tell me Legolas, have you seen Celeborn?" 

Legolas slowly shook his head. 

"No Lord Elrond, he is not here, not in Lothlorien" 

Elrond sighed. 

"Hopefully she has not killed him...if there is a chance for our freedom and survival, he is the one. They were binded by love and power...even at heart. Celeborn and Galadriel are a part of each other, but their bond was more powerful than how I am tied to her now. If Celeborn returns, he might be able to break this spell" 

"If he comes" said Legolas. 

"...if he comes" 


	25. Escape

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Twenty Five: Escape**

Legolas talked with Elrond some more, making sure he was in well enough health before checking on Galadriel again. He had a plan. He gently roused Galadriel, she woke up. 

"Oh hello Legolas..." she murmured, then stood, planting a light kiss on Legolas' cheek. 

"My Queen, I think having Elrond rot in the cellar is a waste" 

This was a bold move on his part, and his insides were wrung out in anxiety. But she merely nodded, thinking it over. 

"You are right Legolas, can we kill him?" 

"...I was thinking something more harsh, I want him as my manservant" 

"Oh? ...But then again, Elrond would be perfectly humiliated. You are so thoughtful Legolas" 

She seemed slightly drugged by the sleep. He was a little bewildered by it all, but his plan had worked...so far. He pulled Elrond up, the Lord wondering what was happening. He was then changed into new clothes and washed up, after that, Galadriel looked him over. 

"You are too kind to him" she said, almost disdainfully. 

"A _Lord_ deserves everything" sneered Legolas, winking quickly to Elrond, who bowed his head in submission. 

"Legolas! You've taught him so well!" she almost squealed. 

Elrond raised his head a little bit to look at Galadriel. She grew angry and smacked his head to the ground. 

"Bow before your Queen" 

Elrond bit his lip, and whispered. 

"Yes My Queen" 

His heart frothed in fury, she would never be his Queen. Galadriel seemed a little crazy as Legolas noted from her performance in the past few days. He would take comfort in this fact, he had found a crack in her. He hauled Elrond to his feet. 

"Stand servant" he snapped, and Galadriel went away, seeming preoccupied. 

"I hope my performance was not so harsh Elrond" said Legolas softly. 

"No" said Elrond. 

"It was perfect" he gingerly touched the bloody gash on his head. 

"We need to clean that" said Legolas. 

"Don't trouble yourself, I'm fine" said Elrond. 

"You are my charge Elrond, even if you are a Lord!" 

Legolas snapped and led Elrond to a room, taking care of the wound. Elrond waited patiently as Legolas took care of him. 

"You're not taking care of yourself" muttered Legolas, the tension finally falling from him. 

Elrond smirked. 

"Don't lecture me child" 

Legolas pulled the string tightly, making Elrond yelp. 

"Legolas!" 

"Oh? Did I hurt you Elrond?" asked Legolas in mock concern. 

He finished stitching the wound, and broke the string with his fingers. 

"You needn't pull so hard!" 

Elrond's hand went up to touch his head which Legolas promptly smacked away. 

"Legolas! Are you my mother?!" 

Elrond was getting a little annoyed at the whole affair. Legolas bit down a smile. 

"I did not mean to, I-" 

Elrond smiled. 

"No no, it's alright Legolas. I was just a little frustrated" Legolas grinned. 

"You look quite dashing with that mark on your head though" 

"Legolas!" 

"My apologies" said Legolas, coughing slightly. 

"Somehow I don't think you mean that" 

"How can you say?" asked Legolas smiling. 

"It's written all over your face young Greenleaf, even three-thousand years of experience is nothing compared to my time here" 

"Age before beauty of course Lord Elrond" 

"Are you so vain over your hair Legolas? I'm amazed that you are able to fight orcs, and not complain about one lock being out of place." 

They mocked each other, having a very amusing time. 


	26. Sam and Gandalf

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Twenty Six: Sam and Gandalf**

Gandalf fondly toussled Sam's curly hair as they rode, horse and pony. Bill was very old now, but had found a nice mare back at the Shire. So Sam now rode a young colt. Dane was his name, and a fine pony he was. 

"Where are we headed Gandalf sir?" 

Sam's habit had not fallen from him all those years.

"To Rivendell good Samwise" 

"Rivendell..." Sam's voice dropped a few notches in happiness.

"Now Sam, don't let your spirits be dampened too much, what good is a gloomy hobbit?"

"It's just that I thought Rivendell was...sacked. And yet we're going there" 

"Do you know what a palatiri is Sam?" 

"Denethor was driven crazy by it...a seeing stone" 

"Yes, we are retrieving one that Celeborn and I had hidden not long ago" 

"Great. A palantir, just what we need" said Sam sarcastically. 

"Come now Sam, quicken the pace" 

Gandalf shook the reins to Shadowfax, still in good health and very vigorous. Sam flipped the reins slightly, Dane trying to outmatch the wizard's horse. 

"Gandalf, you _know_ I'm riding a _pony_!" 

The hobbit and wizard rode for some while before it was nightfall and Gandalf had picked a nice rocky overhang for them to sleep under. Sam took out his tinder and flint, striking up a small fire which Gandalf had permitted. Then started to cook, bringing out his trusty miniature cauldron. He poured some water, peeled and sliced potatos, then added those. Gandalf watched, impressed, smiling. 

"Have you brought your entire garden with you Samwise?" 

Sam smiled. 

"Just a few crops" 

He proceeded to add carrots and herbs, finishing his vegetable stew. 

"As Bilbo would say, it looks scrumptious" 

Gandalf laid his staff down momentarily. 

"Do you want a little Gandalf?" 

Gandalf looked at the hobbit-sized cauldron and stew yet to be cooked. 

"Oh I think that would be appropriate" 

Sam looked down at his handi-work. 

"Oh...right" he said, realizing. 

Gandalf took out his pipe a little while later, gently running his finger down the wood. 

"I haven't used this in a long time...it seems as if my old habits are leaving me" 

"I have some pipeweed if you're going to smoke some Gandalf" offered Sam. 

"Yes. Some pipeweed would be nice, reminising wouldn't be so bad right now" 

He accepted a paper wrapped package from Sam and stuffed the dark greenish weed into his pipe, taking a flame from the cooking fire to light the weed. 

Sam sighed. 

'Now that I see Gandalf smoking his pipe again...it's almost as if everything's back to normal. Like Mr. Frodo is still here...like everyone's happy again' 

He stirred his stew which was almost ready. Taking out his dishes, he scooped the stew into them, and handed Gandalf one. Gandalf raised the dish slightly as if a toast, removed his pipe and drank it. His eyebrows shot up for a moment. 

"Delicious Samwise, you haven't lost your touch with food" 

"Thank you sir" said Sam, and started to dig in with a spoon. 

"Arwen? What is wrong?" 

Aragorn rushed her his wife's figure on their bed. 

"Arwen?" 

He lay on the bed next to her and she twisted around. Tears ran down her face. 

"He cried out to me. He was dying Aragorn, dying!" 

"Shh...Elrond is a strong elf. He will survive, and we shall find him" 

"But will you find him soon enough my love?" 

He hugged her tightly, for the security she needed. 

"Ada...you once asked if you had my love...you do not know how much love you possess from me" she whispered, oblivious to her surroundings. 

'Elrond, for Arwen's sake. Stay alive, stay safe enough so that I may find you well, and so that Arwen does not fade away in grief' Aragorn prayed.


	27. Found

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Found**

Galadriel looked over her Uruk-hai army, inspecting them. 

"Breed! Multiply! Do you call yourself Uruk-Hai, yet stay the same pitiful number?!" 

Her eyes flashed dangerously. There was a whine from a few of the monsters. 

"The breeding grounds and females are that way! Now! Rivendell has been destroyed, it is only a matter of time before we take Rohan and Gondor" 

The Uruk-Hai army obediently stripped themselves of all their armor to Galadriel's disgust, and marched away to the area she had pointed to. She wrinkled her nose. Horrible smell they emitted. She would have to find new troops soon, the Uruk-Hai soiled everything, if only the elves were more towards her cause. Everything would have been so much simpler. 

She tilted her head to the side for a moment. Something felt out of balance. 

"Legolas" she snarled. 

He was up to something. She went to find him. 

"Ahh yes, Aragorn was a most troublesome boy. Once he got into my chambers, wanting to see what I kept in my private cabinet. The chaos he caused in Rivendell was truly-" 

Elrond was cut off as the door was blown open from the outside and Galadriel came in. She knocked Elrond into the wall. He let out a gutteral sound, then slid down. The wall had a deep indentation in it. 

"Legolas! You traitor!" 

"Did you think I would ever succumb to you?" he spat. 

Now that his cover was blown, what did he have left? He might as well make his sentiment clear to her. 

"You are too _obvious_ Legolas. First the visits to Elrond, then you committing yourself to me. Elrond becomes your manservant, and suddenly the two of you spend so much time together" 

"You are losing your grip on reality Galadriel. Do you not hear yourself slipping between the halves you've created?" 

"I am not a half of anything! I am wholly the darkness!" 

"I don't believe you" 

"Then don't" she said with a nasty smirk. "I might as well kill this bastard-" 

"Do not call the Lord Elrond a bastard! He was not abandoned by Earendil and Elwing! But captured!" 

"That is what you may think Legolas, but I was there during that Age. I think I would know better" 

She hauled up Elrond and slammed him against the wall again, with her hand around his neck. 

"Gala-driel" he hacked out. 

"Silence!" 

Elrond struggled against her, managing to pry her hand away from his neck. 

"You can try Elrond, try" she set her gaze intently on the Elf Lord, and thrust her hand harder around his neck. 

His thumbs slipped and he lashed out with his feet, landing a few blows on her, but not accomplishing anything. 

"No! Do not kill him!" shouted Legolas, trying to stop Galadriel. 

"Why shouldn't I?" she growled, averting her gaze to Legolas. 

Elrond's eyes started to glaze over. 

"Don't kill him Galadriel!" 

Legolas lunged and grabbed her arm, finding it surprising strong. 

"You are a _weakling_" she hissed and threw him off. 

He skidded on the floor, then got up, taking her from behind and getting a headlock. 

"This is too much" she said, annoyed and grabbed Legolas' arm with one hand. 

He cried out. Burning. His arm was being put to a brand, but he would not let go. He could see Elrond's legs stop their kicking and his jaw start to slack. 'NO!' he thought forcefully and fought to hold onto Galadriel, pulling her back. 

"Ahhrhaa!" 

She threw him off and he slammed into the wall. She turned to face him, leaving Elrond to slump to the ground. 

"Pray to Manwe Legolas, you are not about to be forgiven this time" 

Legolas grit his teeth and charged, tackling Galadriel around the middle. He let out a warcry and she yelled in pure rage. He suddenly saw a flash in his eyes, then an intense pain over his backside and ribcage. Her eyes were filled with illuminating wrath as she fired lightning into Legolas. They slammed into the opposite wall. Legolas was determined to end this now if needed. He stepped back and tried to slam Galadriel into the wall again, but was tossed off. He pulled out one of Galadriel's legs from under her. She fell to the floor and Legolas tried to find sheets to bind her with. But she had already gotten up and retrieved a thin dagger from her boot. She held it at Legolas' throat. He stared at her with hate blazing in his eyes. 

"Do it" he challenged. She thought for a second. 

"No...I have something worse for you" 

A minute later, he found himself in a cell. Galadriel later came, kicking Elrond's body down the spiral stairs. He watched her malevolently as Elrond's body clunked down the stairs. 

"What?" she asked placidly, then casually dragged the body to another cell. 

She left, and Legolas leaned against the wall of his cell. 

"I will find a way out of this spidersweb..." 

  
  


(A/N): Merry Christmas All


	28. Old Friend

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Old Friend**_  
Andon-Great  
Angayasse-misery_

Gandalf roused Sam who blinked sleepily, and started to roll up his blanket. Gandalf smiled, and helped the hobbit put on his pack with all the cooking utensils hanging from it. Sam got on his faithful steed as Gandalf mounted his. 

"Fast riding is required Samwise. I'm sure Dane would love to try to beat Shadowfax...again" 

Sam sighed, but grinned. 

"He can try Gandalf sir, but I don't think a pony will ever beat your horse" 

"You are a wise hobbit" said Gandalf fondly, and they set off on their third day of traveling. 

After a few more days, they reached Rivendell. Dane was quite indignant. His short pony legs were no match for Shadowfax, yet he had tried the entire journey. Sam lectured his pony on how he had to take care of himself and not run himself out trying to out run the king of horses. Dane snorted, but trotted to a nearby streambed. Gandalf got off Shadowfax, making a slight _thump_ sound on the springy turf. 

"We can walk from this point. Shadowfax will look after Dane" 

They walked into Rivendell, a place of ruin they clearly saw. The gates were gone, run down. Gandalf pursed his lips, a sign of worry. Sam apprehensively let a breath out, but continued walking. 

"Just where is this _palantiri_ Gandalf sir?" 

"Underneath your feet Samwise...ahhhh, I believe the entrance is nearby" 

Gandalf stepped over another run down door and came into Elrond's library. He walked around, tapping the end of his staff against the floor. Sam looked at Gandalf funny. 

"It's quite simple Sanwise, I'm checking for a hollow sound" 

"Ahh" said Sam, suddenly enlightened. 

Gandalf continued tapping his staff until there was a _conk conk_ sound near the third bookcase. 

"Here is it..." 

He began to mumble something while using the tip of his staff as marker for the books. 

"Is that a riddle?" asked Sam 

"Oh yes...Elrond never told me the answer...don't worry" said Gandalf reassuringly. 

"What is it?" asked Sam 

"Ontop of dwarven beds are books of red, a step backwards would bring you to what you seek, if only endings were happier, and the great star had not died...then things would not be the way they seem" Gandalf said. 

Sam thought over it. 

"Dwarven beds, stone, that was easy..erm...Books of red...books of red...I know this" 

"You do?" asked Gandalf, turning around. 

"Something Bilbo told Mr. Frodo once-" 

"Bilbo? Why he's the one who composed the riddle for Elrond" said Gandalf slightly loudly. 

"Books of red, books of red" Sam kept repeating to himself, he saw Gandalf's sword. 

Something clicked. 

"War..." he whispered. 

"What?" asked Gandalf. 

"War...books of red are books of war...blood...a step backwards would bring you to what you seek, backwards in time. If only endings were happier, and the great star had not died...Gandalf, I'm stuck" 

"The Great Star. The Great Star, why of course! Gilgalad! Elrond has described the First War of the Ring" 

Gandalf quickly skimmed titles until he came to one, instead of pulling the book out, he pushed it in. 

"Andon Gilgalad's angayasse" 

The bookcase slid over without a sound, revealing a stone passageway. Sam's eyes widened for a brief moment, he then followed Gandalf down the stone steps, wondering what he would find. 

Gandalf himself, along with his staff emitted a soft white glow. They didn't need to walk far until they came to torches that lighted a trail. He pointed his staff towards one unlighted torch, it erupted into fire and the ones after that one also lit up rapidly. 

"Wow" said Sam. 

"It's nothing much, come along now" said Gandalf lightly, and he started down the path. 

After about three hours of walking, they came to a heavy looking door. Gandalf pushed the door open and they came into a circular room. The walls were covered with scallop-like shells. Pillars of amythest and alabaster surrounded the center pedestal which held a small black orb. 

"A palantiri" said Sam in awe.

Gandalf stepped into the ring, and Sam followed him. 

"Sir, I think this was too easy" said Sam, looking around. 

"Yes...it is" said Gandalf. 

He did not put his hands on the palantir, rather put a white cloth over it. 

"Sam, I need you to carry it" 

Sam tip-toed and caught the palantiri with his small hands. Lifting it, he settled back on his heels. 

"Well now, that wasn't too hard, was it?" asked Gandalf. 

"No" 

Suddenly there was a loud clatter. The two whirled around. All the shells on the wall had fallen off and water started to pour in at an accelerated rate. 

"Elrond, you clever-" said Gandalf. 

"Gandalf, I can't swim!" said Sam.

Sam clung onto the palantiri and Gandalf as the water rose to waist level. Then the pillars started to fall apart. The amythest parts of them crashing into the water, then the marble. Gandalf narrowly avoided a mass of rock and gem. The water level rose twofold from the rocks and Gandalf now held Sam in one arm. 

"If you would do something now sir, it would help alot!" 

Gandalf raised his staff. 

"Waters of the Elves, and Wood, listen to me! Turn the tide back to your beds and valleys. Cast yourselves away from this place!" 

The water seemed reluctant to obey, slowly reversing its flow back into the openings it came from. Sam sighed in relief. But his eyes widened as something long and scaly slid out from a opening. 

"Gandalf, what is that?" 

"A draik worm...an almost mature draik worm" 

He gripped his staff tighter. 

The draik slithered to them in the declining water. It was at least five feet long with obsidian scales covering its whole body. It had a webbed crest and both sides of it s head, and one down its back. The draik stood on its hind legs now, stretching its long, thin black arms. The eyes were yellow, and pure white curved teeth sharply contrasted with the rest of its body. 

It stood there for a moment, then flicked its tonuge.

"Wizard, you have changed" he croaked out in a scratchy voice. 

Sam eyes widened. 

"Gandalf! It's talking to you!" 

"Yes I know Samwise" 

"You will die. I offered you friendship and you locked me away. For my childhood you will pay. For my eair-lords grief in losing their only son, you will pay with your blood. And when I bathe in your blood, I will be stronger. Then I shall be able to kill all of your kin, and the ones you love" 

"There is no need for this!" said Gandalf.

The draik's tail whipped dangerously and lept forward. Gandalf smacked it away with his staff, the draik quickly jumped off the wall and landed onto Sam. 

"Ahhhh!" he yelled and hugged the palantiri. 

The draik growled and screeched. Gandalf threw the draik off with his free hand. It was surprisingly resilient and kept coming back to try and now gouge the wizard's eyes out. Gandalf made a shaft of bright light to come into the room. The draik shrank away and grew angry. The yellow eyes slowly turning blood red. It crouched in the corner, and waited. 

"What's it doing?" whispered Sam. 

"...getting angry Samwise, very angry" 

The draik opened its mouth, Sam saw the rows of curved, sharp, shining teeth inside and gulped. 

"Cover your ears!" shouted Gandalf. 

The draik shrieked, a high pitched scream ran through Rivendell. Sam's hands clapped over his pointy ears as he held onto the palantiri with his teeth. 

"Aaargg!" he could still hear it. 

The draik screamed louder, and louder, until the walls started to shake, then snapped it's jaw quickly, opening it again, and belched fire at them. 

"Auhhh!" 

Sam dropped the palantiri into one hand and saw that Gandalf had wrapped his cloak around the both of them. He smelled something foul. 

"Oil?" 

"Yes, and flame" said Gandalf. 

Part of his cloak was on fire and Sam tried to put it out. 

"Why don't you just shoot him Gandalf, or something!" 

"It is a part of magic as I am...I am not allowed to take part in the destroying of a good creature of lore, even one as malicious as this draik" 

"Good creature?! He wants to _kill_ you! And bathe in your blood and-" Sam rambled. 

"Samwise!" yelled Gandalf for the hobbit to silence himself. 

Gandalf grunted and cast off his cloak. 

"Begone lizard! Go back to haunting the icy waters you came from!" 

The draik growled and spurted out flame on oil again. This time it slid off the shield that Gandalf had created. 

"Now" said Gandalf, danger edging his voice. 

The draik began to shriek again, jumping up and down, then at Gandalf. Gandalf grunted and twirled his staff around, throwing the draik into one of the many small trap openings. It screamed and then worked at getting itself into the tunnel and swimming away. 

"I will drench my claws in your blood one day Wizard..." They heard the draik hiss as he went away.

Gandalf sighed, and picked up his soiled cloak as Sam tried to catch his breath. 

"I never knew Elves could do that" said Sam, regarding the trap. 

"Neither did I, Elrond had some tricks up that sleeve...let's go now, don't want to find anymore draiks, do we?" 

"No no!" said Sam quickly and they ran out of the chamber

As Gandalf and Sam emerged into Elrond's library, Sam looked back at the concealed door they had just exited. 

"Was the draik really a good creature?" 

"It was...once" 

Gandalf folded his cloak and held it under one arm while looking over a desk with many papers on it. 

"How do you know?" asked Sam, trying to look at whatever Gandalf was looking at. Gandalf looked up at Sam 

"His name was Gualtinnu, Dusk howl, but now the name Raugtinnu, Dusk Demon, seems to fit better. I had caught him once while hiding the palantiri. Good natured beast he was, tried to follow me back out, but I kept him in there. I hadn't realized at the time, that he would be locked underground. All those years must have made him a hateful creature" 

Gandalf rolled up a sheet of parchment and tucked it into a pocket. Sam was left wondering what it was while Gandalf pulled him out of Rivendell. 


	29. Greeting Messages

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Greeting Messages**

Aragorn rubbed his forehead for a second, then looked over at Arwen who insisted she was fine. He was worried for her since they had just discovered a month ago that she was with child. He dipped the quill into the ink well and wrote in his best script to Gimli, requesting mithril mail if there was any available, and specific instructions not to mine for it. They had all learned a lesson from the balrog in Moria. He wanted dwarven men to fight if it was possible, and signed the letter, then rolled it up, sealing it with his crest. 

A red ribbon was tied around the parchment to keep it rolled up and he proceeded to write to the last person on his list, Eomer. Aragorn asked for a force of at least thirty-thousand able-bodied men, and horses for a quarter of them. He emphasized men, remembering Helm's Deep where so many children and grandfathers fought to no avail.

Aragorn called a servant boy to give the letters to a mounted messenger, then went into the next room.

"Celeborn?"

The silver haired elf turned around and nodded. 

"Yes Aragorn"

"It's decided that I ask Galadriel to come to Emyn Muil to negotiate...will she come?" 

Celeborn nodded. 

"She will come...she wishes to see everything as it happens, she would not miss the chance"

"Good. But tell me Celeborn, do you see another way?" 

"No" said Celeborn.

And Aragorn nodded, leaving him. As much as it hurt Celeborn to say this aloud. Long hours of brooding brought him to this one conclusion. There was no salvation for his beloved wife, only demise. 

There was a knock at the door of King Thranduil. At first he was so surprised that he dismissed it as a dream. A figment of his imagination. No one ever touched Mirkwood, much less traveled into the heart of it to knock on the dark door of its Lord. But when the second, third, and fourth came, he decided enough was enough. Not only was the sound of the resonating knock shortening his temper, he was dying of curiosity to find out exactly who dared to come to him. 

He stood before the door as one of his elven men pulled it open. What he saw almost blinded him. He held up his arm to shield his eyes, then brought it down slowly as the light faded. 

"Hello Thranduil" said the person

"Lady Galadriel" said the King, awestruck.

"Come in, come in..." he said and took her hand as she inclined her head slightly. 

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever had the honor to lay eyes on.


	30. Discussion

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Thirty One: Plans**

"Thranduil, the decor here is...quite _ravishing_" she lied, letting go of a dust crusted curtain in barely concealed disgust. 

"Why thank you My Lady"

Thranduil eagerly lead Galadriel to his conference room. 

"What brings you here?" 

Galadriel, on the other side of the table from Thranduil, put her palms down on the table, her golden tresses falling around her face. 

"I have a proposition Thranduil, to bring you all the power you could ever wish for, and for revenge against your son" 

Someone in the elf king stirred. 

"You have my attention My Lady, what is this you have to say to me?" 

"In Lothlorien, I have ten thousand strong uruk-hai and more at my command. Can you rally your elves to a formidible army Thranduil? Can you harness the power you have at your hand now to gather more?" 

Her bright blue eyes pierced into him. His own dark ones could not focus, his mind was in disarray, yet he knew what he would be saying. 

"Yes. Yes I can. They will be fighting alongside you" 

"Against Rohan, even against Gondor?" 

"Yes! I will crush men under my foot!" 

Thranduil slammed his fist into the table. Galadriel straightened, smiling. 

"Good. When will they be ready?" 

"a week" said Thranduil 

"Four days" said Galadriel immediatly. 

"Four days" said Thranduil, nodding. 

Galadriel shook Thranduil's hand. 

"Then end of men" said Thranduil 

"And the rising of the true rulers" said Galadriel 

'True ruler' she thought and took her hand back.


	31. Only Watching

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Thirty: Only Watching**

He was tall, and grey eyed. The elf's hair was a silver-blond and his face was passive. He was currently taking watch over the Uruk-hai. They were disgusting creatures, it was even worse to have to watch them mating. His brother walked up to him, and watched the scene in front of him for a second, before sneering. 

"We abandoned him brother" 

"We did not know Rumil" said the other. 

"When we felt the black fog did we not know?" asked Rumil angrily. 

"...we were unsure" 

"No, _you_ were unsure. And because of your mistake, our brother is dead" 

Rumil began to leave, and his brother held his shoulder. 

"Do you blame me for our brethen's death?" he asked softly. 

Rumil closed his eyes briefly, letting a breeze blow past him. 

"No Orophin" he said, opening his blue-grey eyes. 

"But we should have known." 

Orophin nodded, letting his brother go. Rumil's step was heavy. He too was saddened. Orophin could not bear to watch the Uruk-hai anymore, it was too much. Too much despair, darkness, and death. Rumil was right. He knew this in his heart. He had left his beloved brother to Galadriel's whim. His brother Haldir was dead because of him. 


	32. Plans

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Thirty One: Plans**

Galadriel rolled out a large, and intricate map of Middle Earth over a table. The map itself was a pearly white, untouched by time, it had not yellowed. One of her kin long ago had made this map. The world had changed, but the map changed as well. For its inks were made from things given by Middle-Earth. The browns of the mountains still dark and rich. The blue of the oceans and rivers seemed to move and not seem just one color. The green of various fields still vibrant. The black used to name the various places on the map was still deep and dark. The eloquent quenya that had been scripted on there never failed to capture her. She loved this map. Taking one finger, she set it on Lothlorien, her blue eyes searching the map. Her finger moved from Lothlorien to Mirkwood, to Emyn Muil. In four days, she could begin her conquest for Middle-Earth. A special day indeed. She straightened, leaving the map on the table, she looked out her balcony. 

"Rumil!" 

The elf below knelt on one knee and bowed his head. 

"Yes my Queen?" came the answer. 

"What is the Uruk-hai count?" 

"At fifteen thousand My Queen" 

"Fifteen thousand..." she whispered to herself. 

Production was fast, but not fast enough. She wanted more soldiers so that when the time came, she could rid herself of the troublesome bore named Thranduil. 

"How many loyal elves Rumil?" 

"Two hundred My Queen! They await your orders" 

"Be at ease Rumil. You have gone well so far. I have no duties for you and the elves, but to maintain the Uruk-hai. Our goal was at least ten thousand" 

"Yes My Queen" said Rumil, now able to look at Galadriel. 

"Go" 

He stood and walked away, feeling extremely angry. He could not understand at first how it came to be. How the Great Galadriel had turned into something so malicious and dark. Like a shaded sapling, she had gone bad, shriveled into something twisted and black. He hated serving her, even pretending to be her faithful servant was horrible. If the chance came, he would surely bring a knife to her neck and the job would be done in short time. But he knew there was no opening for such a move. He had heard rumors, she was holding two elves captive. He did not know their identities, only that they were male, and well-known. 


	33. Facets One

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Facets One**

He saw his fellow comrades outfitting the Uruk-hai in crudely made armor. The Uruk-hai were well under control as each elf had a glove lined with mithril. If they disobeyed, one touch would make them scream in unbelievable pain. Rumil grabbed one Uruk-hai roughly and drew the crest of Galadriel on its breastplate. He carved it in with a knife, a circle inside a square. Small trapezoids ringed the circle, fitting perfectly around it. He called it the window. 

The window let light shine through like a prism, and it broke the light into many segments, many facets. Each one different from the next, but all creating that one white light. The white light was red, green, blue, yellow, and purple. It was capable of so much. But to which cause it was put to was an entirely different matter. 

He looked at his handiwork, breathing heavily for a second, then pushed the Uruk-hai away. 

"Be off!" he growled in its tongue. 

The speech was harsh to his ears. Heavy on his tongue which was more used to the soft, lyrical poetry of elvish. The Uruk-hai stomped off in the direction Rumil had pointed to and he walked away to try and find solace in other things.


	34. Again, Back to Square One

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Again, Back to Square One**

Legolas sat with one leg on the ground, and the other propped up, resting an arm on it. He was utterly out of ideas. Opportunities had passed him by, he should have killed her. Should have, could have...but didn't. He was so stupid, naive. He believed that she could return, she was the patron of all good and light in the world, almost alike to Manwe, how could this happen? He didn't know, at this point he almost didn't care. All he cared was about getting Elrond and himself out of this forsaken place. He was afraid for the elf lord, she seemed to harbor a great hate for him. 

"Elrond!" he hissed, and Elrond stirred slightly. He could see bruises on the elf's neck that stained him blue and purple. 

"Elrond!" said Legolas, louder this time. 

"Leave me be..." groaned Elrond, he wanted to be alone. 

No one mourning for him, not even himself. If there was no one to cry, there was nothing to cry about. Ahhh, Galadriel had sucked what joy and hope left in him for a void. He felt bitter, invaded, and wasn't able to move very well, let alone talk. He felt so violated in his body as well as mind. Was there no escape from this Golden Demon? 

"Elrond, please don't ignore me!" said Legolas from the cell across. 

"I said leave me be!" said Elrond and dragged himself out of view. 

It was painful enough and he sat with his back to the wall. A very unconcerting emptiness hung around him. Vilya called out to him, still. Galadriel was polluting her, corrupting until Vilya was truly a part of the monster she had become. Elrond hugged himself, taking comfort in the meager clothes he had and tried to slip into a sleep. Strength was in sleep, strength lay for him at the western shores of his mind...if only he could reach them, they seemed so close, yet so far. Legolas shook the bars of his cage angrily, and in deep sorrow. 

"Elrond! Do not give in!" he shouted, forgetting all self-set rules for discreetness. 

"Shut up..." whispered Elrond and Legolas sat dejectedly back down. 

So he really was close to being broken. He needed the time alone, he knew. 


	35. Revelations for a Hobbit

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Revelations for a Hobbit**

Over the next few days, Galadriel's army grew, as Lothlorien did. The air and waters more forceful. No longer was anything peaceful, but everything seemed to carry the beat of war drums, like the heart of Galadriel. She inspected her Uruk-hai army, approving. She mounted a dappled grey horse with several hundred elves at her side. 

"To Emyn Muil!" she shouted. 

Her war dress had a silver breastplate and tresses of white fabic covered her arms and gave her a ghost-like look. She wore high silver boots engraved with lighter grey designs and curved sharply up, protecting her lower legs. A cape of grey and white swept over her shoulders, and a sash of gold around her waist, trailing just above the ground. 

She held a sword high into the air, and the elves rallied a cry as the Uruk-hai started to stomp and roar. A rumble ran through the Earth, as if at any moment, a great chasm would appear and swallow them whole. Galadriel shouted once more in both Elvish and Black Speech, then spurred her horse forward. The elves did the same, and the Uruk-hai started on their tireless march, carrying banners with Galadriel's crest drenched in blood. 

* * *

Gandalf and Sam stopped at a few stops along the way while now riding to Rohan. Sam frequently checked to make sure the palantiri was safely in his pack. The black orb was small, but felt so heavy. It was like the ring. He put the object out of his mind, and stroked Dane some before completely pulling his mind away from the palatiri.

"I don't understand Gandalf...with Celeborn, Aragorn, and you on our side, how can Galadriel be such a big problem?" he asked, beseeching the old wizard. 

"Mmm" he pondered that for a second. 

"What grants you power Samwise?"

"Well...numbers in armies I suppose, and the loyalty of your people" 

"Good, now what grants you unlimited power?" 

"Well I...I...more armies?" asked Sam quite sheepishly. 

"Oh no good Samwise, although you would get much _more_ power, it would not be endless, would it?" 

"...no" said Sam, not understanding what Gandalf was getting at. 

"Tell me one more thing that would give you power Samwise, you missed just one when I asked you before" said Gandalf, sounding playful.

Sam was truly stumped. 

"Then let me rephrase it. How does one try to beat their enemy?" 

"By thinking of a strategy"

"What makes one stop an attack?" 

"When they start to lose?"

"And how does one figure out that they are about to lose?" 

"By looking at the field...and thinking?"

"What grants one unlimited power?" 

"Thinking?" 

Sam was one very confused hobbit. The roundabout questioning served to only muddle him some more and he looked helplessly at Gandalf. Gandalf good-naturedly laughed, and Sam smiled weakly. 

"One's mindset. If a person were in their right mind, they would realize the boundaries that this world poses on its inhabitants. They would know that there is no way to fly without wings, or be in the water without drowning if they weren't a fish" 

The truth started to dawn on the hobbit and he nodded, understanding. 

"So Galadriel is...well...mad?"

"In a way, yes. Her grip on this world is quite loosened, allowing her to think differetly, to see differently and to act differently. She desires something that was never fashioned for her, an unattainable goal. However now...with a new shade on her outlook, she will strive to take it. Strive to take the power she once dismissed with new power, with insanity, and that is a true sorrow" 

"Ahh...I see now Gandalf, thank you" said Sam very quietly. 

"She and I were once very close friends, I brought many messages to her from the Western shore at the time of her exile...our conversations deep, and now I hope that I am still able to communicate with her" said Gandalf in a half wistful, mourning voice. 

It scared Sam slightly, for Gandalf to him, was an immovable rock, and wise with years beyond his knowing. To see that the wizard had such emotions made him frightened, for if Gandalf was scared, there was surely something to be fearful about. 


	36. Marching

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R   
**Disclaimer**: All Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien, however, this story itself belongs to me and that also applies to the plot. The character "Aldíren" also belongs to me, he is mine, no stealing is permitted. This disclaimer applies for all chapters, of this fanfiction.  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Marching**

King Thranduil surveyed his army of elves and uruk-hai. It was a formidable sight, to see the remainder of his elves and the black scourge of Middle Earth side by side in rank. It gave him a cold chill, but he ignored it. The time was to come very soon, oh yes, how he ached for battle! His very bones were laden with excitement and he addressed the captain of his elves. 

"Aldíren!" he called out.

A silver-haired elf stepped out of the line. He wore grey and green rainment, looking very superior and grand indeed. His eyes were a peculiar silver-green and flashed dangerously when they caught the sunlight a particular angle. His hair was swept back and tied with a elven braid. He gave one the impression of a hawk. You would expect him to sprout a pair of mighty grey and white streaked, feathery wings. He was a quick and sharp elf in wit, speech, movement, and battle. His weapon of choice was a long, mithril lance with a curved blade head. In battle, he was a whirlwind of silver flashes and the only sound he would ever make were the dull thuds of enemie's bodies. 

At this moment however, his mithril lance was tucked away on the side of the saddle of his steed. As of now, he looked as a well-disciplined elf, posing no questions whatsoever to his king. 

"King Thranduil" he said in a low voice. 

"The status of the army" 

"All awaiting your order my King" 

"Excellent, prepare to march!" 

Thranduil rode his horse to the very head of the army, all turning with perfect synchronization. 

"To Emyn Muil!" he roared, raising his sword, glimmering in the waning sunlight. 

"Raaahhhkkkkgggraaa!" shouted the Uruk-hai in their baritone voices. 

The Earth trembled beneath their feet, and the Uruk-hai, accustomed to running ahead were partrolled by several elven horsemen, Aldíren's subordinates. 

Until the dead of the night, when nothing one thing made a sound, was it when Thranduil halted his army for a rest. He called Aldíren to him for a short report, satisfied with it, he sent the elf off and set up two sentries. They would rest until the sun was up, he was rather fond of the dark and silence of the night, it comforted him in a way that no one would understand...and although his elves shunned such darkness and absense of life, he embraced it, and he did not care if no one else did not. 

* * *

Aragorn was not the young man he once was at the time of the Quest of the Ring. He was now several years older and carried more burdens than before. Juggling political and social matters was not such an ease for him as he was not teached properly in the art of diplomatics. All that he did now he had taught himself, he was, in a way, making everything up as he went along. 

He touched Arwen's stomach, which bulged slightly. His child was there, growing, waiting to be born. She gripped his hand in hers and they exchanged looks of sorrow and hope, and farewell. 

"melme nin" whispered Aragorn. 

"Do not carry such heavy thoughts, we shall see each other soon" said Arwen, she caressed his cheek, and they parted. 

Her and her hand maidens stood at the grand gate of the White City as Aragorn and his army rode forth to Emyn Muil. Arwen did not let tears fall, she tried not to betray that fact that she feared greatly of Aragorn's return. The Kingdom needed him, she needed him...their child needed him. 


	37. Vilya

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R   
**Disclaimer**: All Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien, however, this story itself belongs to me and that also applies to the plot. The character "Aldíren" also belongs to me, he is mine, no stealing is permitted. This disclaimer applies for all chapters, of this fanfiction.  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Vilya**

Within five days of hard traveling, Aragorn and his host had reached the mountain borders of Gondor, awaiting the arrival of Eomer and his men. 

"Hail King Aragorn!" came a shout from west, and a thunder of hooves ensued. 

Eomer, rode up to Aragorn and the High King nodded. Eomer whistled something high and sharp into the brisk air and with Aragorn's wave, the two hosts began to ride towards Emyn Muil. 

* * *

Sam suddenly realized something. 

"Gandalf! We're going the wrong way!" 

He stopped Dane with a sharp jerk of the reins, giving a quick apology to the startled pony. 

"Whatever do you mean Samwise?" asked Gandalf, in a most obvious manner stating that they _were_ going the wrong way. 

"Gan-_dalf_!" came Sam's exasperated cry.

"Sam, all things will be revealed to you in time"

"It's a WAR Gandalf! A WAR! You can't just--reveal things in due time!!" exploded Sam.

"Sam, we will not discuss this any further" 

"What _is_ this?!" Sam refused to go any further, and Gandalf rode on at a slow pace. 

"All things will be revealed to you in time" repeated Gandalf, more adamantly this time, riding away slowly, still towards Helm's Deep.

It didn't make any sense to Sam. Why was Gandalf here? Surely Aragorn would have engaged Galadriel by now in the coming war. Gandalf was needed at the front line. What could an army of men do angainst the power of Galadriel, Uruk-Hai, and the two elven rings of power? Too little. 

He could not understand it. The palantiris were nowhere as important as what was going on with Galadriel. The palantiris, he realized, were merely a distraction for him to follow Gandalf, away from battle...this was most strange for him, and with a renewed annoyance, spurred Dane on, to catch up with Shadowfax. 

The rest of the ride, into the night, was silent; Sam furiously thinking between "Gandalf is wrong" and "He has a reason". Dinner was short, and Sam cleaned up his bowls, packing his things. As darkness fell thicker around them, the hobbit took his blanket, and slipped into a troublesome sleep.

* * *

A few tents were set up, Aragorn, Eomer, and Celeborn, with a couple of advisors were inside one. A man rolled out a large close-up map focusing on the area around Emyn Muil, Mirkwood, and the Fields of Daglorad. 

"The dwarves are approaching from the north" said Aragorn, bringing his finger from above Emyn Muil to the rendevous point. 

"Hopefully, they will not be detected if any uruk-hai are patrolling" said Eomer. 

"Dwarves have little hope of not being found if they come across a patrol" said Celeborn.

"We will have to have faith in Gimli's wisdom" said Aragorn. 

Someone gave a little sniff, and Aragorn paid no heed to it. 

"I want to break up the army into three parts...center, left, and right flank, with three rows of archers in the front" started Aragorn. 

"Most of my men are short range archers" said Eomer. 

"They will be mounted. The center should have a line of shields, do you understand me? The shields are to be put up as a barrier when the Uruk-hai either use arrows, or charge" 

Several of the men nodded. 

"We will not use all of our strength at the opening of the battle-..." continued Aragorn, and Celeborn blinked. 

* * *

Galadriel, enroute to Emyn Muil, had stopped briefly, to put Vilya to some use. A breeze blew past her, and she sang several words in elvish, letting them flow towards the recipient. Thranduil, still a little distance away, caught a wind smartly in the face, and looked away for a moment, to realize that he heard words. 

_//I am near...meet my army Thranduil...the moment is near\\_

He took a breath, and waved towards his army to turn slightly north, and they rode double pace, towards the wind. 

Galadriel fondly stroked the blue ring on her finger. She was growing quite attached to it, and felt something out of place as she remembered a conversation with Elrond. He had used this ring, a little foolishly to play games with his two sons when they were younger. 

  
  
_**Flashback_

_"Are you busy adar?" asked the young elven boy tentativly. Elrond sat at his desk, scrolls scattered everywhere. And nodded, looking very serious. _

"Yes Elladan, I am very busy" 

Elladan kept his face straight, in order not to show that his crestfallen expression. He left the room and Elrond continued to scribble on a roll of parchment, when his eyes looked up to a small dark blue box. He thought for a second and put down his quill quietly, then opened the box. Upon a cushion of navy satin, lay Vilya. He slipped it onto his pointer finger, and breathed in deeply. Elladan sat on a bench inside Rivendell, with nothing to do, for his brother was going through a disagreeable phase. He picked his nails, and sighed loudly, for no one else was there. 

_//Elladan...\\ _

A breeze blew past outside, and the boy whipped his head around. 

"Who's there?" 

//Elladan...\\ 

Elladan jumped up, looking around the room. 

"Who are you?" 

//Follow the wind Elladan\\ 

The voice was deep, soft, and so inviting, that even though he did not know the speaker, he had a compulsion and curiosity to do exactly what it said. 

He walked out of the room to find a small whirlwind, tossing up dried leaves. He reached out to touch it when it unraveled itself and flew towards another direction. 

He jerked back instinctively, and looked up to see grass being blown down. He followed the wind. 

//Do you know who I am?\\ 

"I'm not sure..." said Elladan, whispering. 

//Surely you know the answer Aier\\ 

The voice was laughing, something quite pleasant and welcomed by the boy, who suddenly realized who this must be. 

"Adar?" he asked, eyes wide in wonder. 

//My son...\\ 

The voice was so loving, and Elladan eyes nearly teared. 

"So you can play with me?" he asked, and Elrond, nostalgic, remembered that children had the most simplest requests, and that many times, they could not be granted. This boy, his son, did not think of the ring that his father was using, the great power, that even now, he could be endangering their entire kind. Only that his father loved him enough to talk to him, play with him... 

//No my son, but I can show you something magnificent\\ 

And once again, a chase ensued, Elrond's voice led his son through the thick mountainous forest surrounding Rivendell, until they reached a very tall tree. 

//Climb\\ 

"But the tree...it's so...tall" said Elladan, with some fear in his voice. 

And it was true, the tree was extremely tall, branches making a thick canopy that seemed to stretch up in dark expanse until that area of the sky was blotted out. 

//Are you afraid?\\ 

Elladan knew his father had prodded a button that he should not have, and drew himself to his full height. 

"No!" 

//Then climb\\ 

Elladan started, putting a hand on the lowest branch, reaching up for another, then putting his foot down. This pattern continued with only a few stops to look down and wonder what he was doing, only to be pushed up again by an invisible force. 

Upon reaching a thick branch in which he could safely stand on, he realized that he had reached the top of the tree, or at least as far as he could do without being poked all over by the branches. 

//Part the branches\\ 

Elladan wiped his brow, then made his way slowly through the thick branches, closing his eyes sharply as a couple swatted back at him in protest. And when he managed to make an opening, he ducked his head at the bright light, blinked several times, then rose his head again to poke through the branches. 

He gasped as he took in the sight all around him, and Elrond chuckled. 

"Wow..." was his first word. 

"It's so beautiful" he whispered. 

The valley in which Rivendell was set in provided a breathtaking view. His seat in the tree gave him a choice view. Tips of dark grey stone jutted up from several spots, and waterfalls dotted the land. The sight was serene, powerful, over all, the most wonderful thing Elladan had ever seen. He could have stayed in that spot forever. 

  


Author's Note: Ugh...this is my first A/N, and I'm tired out...took forever to find the right words.


	38. Eyes are the Mirrors to the Soul

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
  
**Disclaimer**: All Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien, however, this story itself belongs to me and that also applies to the plot. The character "Aldíren" also belongs to me, he is mine, no stealing is permitted. This disclaimer applies for all chapters, of this fanfiction.  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Eyes are the Mirrors to the Soul**

"Stop! Who passes into the threshold of Galadriel the Great?" snarled an orc, blocking the way of several dwarves on ponies, with his own band. 

"We are a caravan of trading dwarves! Let us through _scum_!" said the leading dwarf viciously. 

"If you were a true dwarf, you would have killed us on sight!" challenged the orc. 

"We've had enough trouble with your disgusting kind! Now move out of our way!" roared the dwarf so loudly that spittle was flying out of his mouth. 

"Disgusting eh? I'll show you disgusting you filthy midget!" said the orc, getting annoyed. 

"NOW!" shouted a dwarf from behind the pack, and all the dwarves in sight ducked while several throwing axes whistled through the air, each hitting their mark. 

"Well done my Lord!" said the arguing dwarf agreeably, getting up. 

"You did a fine job Gedril! A **fine** job!" guffawed Gimli, giving an extremely satisfied look. 

"Hide the bodies in the trees, we move on!" 

  
  


Two Weeks Later

Aragorn washed his face with a splash of cold water from a trickle that went off the Anduin. Looking at his fragmented reflection, he saw nothing unexpected. His face, older, more guant, and darker than before, and the stubble of the beard, setting back in. His hair, in an attempt to look neater, had been tied back with a loose string, but was constantly slipping, and his nails had dirt under them. All...so normal, after all, in his heart, he was still a Ranger, not a King. 

He smoothed his hair back with wet hands, then got up on his feet again, addressing a standing by messenger. 

"Send that word to Eomer's men that we should reach the settled encampment at Emyn Muil by nightfall." 

"Yes Sir!" said the messenger curtly, going off. 

  
  


Gimli took a whiff of the air and crinkled his nose. 

"Orc stench..." he said, obviously disgusted. 

"Should we go ahead?" asked a dwarf. 

"No, let them come" said Gimli, 

One Month Later

Galadriel surveyed the area. Jagged rock points jutted out of every possible space, and she smirked. 

"So this is where the great King Aragorn wishes to battle me...if that is what he desires, that is something I would be more than happy to fulfill" 

She slid off her horse, and motioned to one of her elves. 

"Unload the captives, keep them under Uruk-hai guard" 

"Yes My Queen" said the elf curtly, and went away at a hurried pace to untie Elrond, and Legolas, and hand them over to the Uruk-hai. 

Legolas opened one eye very slowly, and muttered a short apology as his fist shot out to catch the unfortunate elf's nose. 

"Ai!" cried the elf, and Legolas swung another fist into the gut. 

The elf gave him a funny look, a mixture of relief, fear, and anger as he went down and Legolas finished it with a short blow to the head. He felt a twinge of guilt in doing so, but doused it by thinking of Elrond, and untied the bonds holding him to the saddle of the horse. 

"Wake up Elrond!" 

He gave a shake and the Lord gave a very quiet moan. Legolas was no healer, his words, although he was of elvenkind, would not have the same effect as when a person such as Elrond would speak them. He was need help of another kind later, his first priority was to escape. 

  
  


_Dreamscape::_

He was standing at the balcony, the fresh wind of Rivendell racing past him. His mind, like the wind, was loose, and wandering, and were abruptly jostled back into place when two arms enveloped him from behind. 

"The view is breathtaking, no?" she asked. 

"But you are so much more" he murmured. 

"You flatter me" she said, and he placed his hands on hers. 

Suddenly her hands became very hot and he gave a short cry as he pulled them back sharply. 

"Celebrian-?" he asked, turning around. 

"Did you honestly think this was escaping?" 

This was not Celebrian, this was not her voice. His jaw set firmly. 

"Get out, get away from here Galadriel" 

He was trying to keep his calm, trying not to blown apart by the angry red aura of her presence. 

"Don't be foolish Elrond, however, your attempts are...admirable." 

This may have been Galadriel, but her features, alike to Celebrian, her movements, like Celebrian, and her eyes and voice, the same. 

"Elrond, why are you talking to my mother? ...Is something the matter?" asked Celebrian. 

She looked very worried and an unfamiliar crease went through her forehead. 

"E-" she started, but he swallowed and cut her off. 

"Nothing is wrong, I just wasn't paying attention" he said, although feeling confused and threatened by the sudden transformation. 

"You look tense, let me-" 

Her voice faded as she gave the Lord a massage to the shoulders. He couldn't relax, yet in his wife's touch, perhaps...maybe somehow, she had overcome Galadriel. 

"Mmphhh--!" 

He whirled around, with a grimace on his face, feeling a wetness on his back, between the shoulder blades. He ripped the dagger out with a fury and was about to stab the woman in front of him with it, stopping a centimeter in front of her eyes. 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" 

Her coy voice had come back, his hand hovered stiffly above her. 

"Elrond, what-what are you doing?!" asked Celebrian, her voice filled in fear, on the edge of hysteria. 

His eyes changed for a moment, his lip twitched and his hand made no motion to lower. 

"Elrond?" she asked, tentative, and put her small hands around his dagger hand. 

"Stop this" she said softly, and turned the dagger down very slowly. 

He looked at her with penetrating eyes, and his hand trembled slightly. 

"--" 

He grunted and looked down at his hand. The dagger was now in his stomach, her hands over his, pushing it in. He pulled it out and slashed her shoulder deeply with it. 

"ELROND!" she yelled in alarm, clapping a hand on her shoulder. 

"DO NOT TOUCH ME! DO NOT TALK TO ME!" he roared and made another cut on her thigh. 

She started to laugh, a crazy glint present in her eyes. 

"Elrond! I-I'll fight you if I must!" said Celebrian, trying not to run. 

"THEN FIGHT ME! **FIGHT** ME!" he shouted in insanity. 

She couldn't bear it any longer, and without a true weapon, gave him a slap before running off. He felt the impact of her hand and then five sharp claws rip through his cheek. He saw her run, and then felt a pulling sensation on his arm. The dagger whirled through the air, and landed in the back of Celebrian's head. She toppled over and there was a dull thud as she came in contact with the floor. He still felt the blood flowing down his back and saw burry edges in his vision. He staggered over to the body and looked down. 

It was not Galadriel. 

It was Celebrian. 

Celebrian. 

He stared for a second and a whimpering sound escaped, he clenched his jaw and fell onto one knee, and Galadriel's laughing echoed throughout. 


	39. Malice

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
  
**Disclaimer**: All Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien, however, this story itself belongs to me and that also applies to the plot. The character "Aldíren" also belongs to me, he is mine, no stealing is permitted. This disclaimer applies for all chapters, of this fanfiction.  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Malice**

Legolas gave up on trying to revive the elven lord. He slung Elrond over his shoulder and looked around. 

Taking the horse would be too risky, someone would hear. His only choice was to go out and hope for luck to be with him. And if luck would have existed, it was most definitly not with him. 

Upon his break, Galadriel had somehow heard and slain two elves for their "stupidity", then addressed several of her Uruk-hai. 

"Get him" she said, looking strangely calm, and that's when faint steps of marching were heard. 

She turned around, to face the coming army. 

"Thranduil, I am pleased" she said as his horse rode up to her, he climbed off of it. 

"Only the best for you My Queen" he knelt and kissed her hand. 

She repressed a snarl and took her limb back. 

"We will meet them in two days Thranduil, what do you think of that?" she asked.

"I lust for battle" he replied.

"What else do you lust for?" she asked seductively. 

All spectators turned away, leaving them in their own space. 

He looked at her hard, not scoping the former Lady of Light, but stopping her advances. 

"Not for flesh. For destruction. For blood and glory" he said darkly. 

"But there is so much more beyond that My King" she said.

A shiver ran down his spine. 

"There is nothing aside from that, I bring you my army for my share of Middle Earth. No more, no less" 

His cold demeanor was surprising to Galadriel. She had not...in any way expected this quiet retaliation from him. She wanted his defenses to be moreso down. She had to keep his off-guard. Yet...she had been wrong in her assumptions. She had not targeted correctly, and now he was suspicious of her doings. She would pay in blood for another mistake such as this one. 

Thranduil gave her another hard look before bowing stiffly and moving to rest in his tent. She was spiteful. 

"Akin to Legolas! But how can ge be so strong against my will?" she seethed. 

"Thanduil will fall...no matter what, and everything shall be mine" she whispered to herself. Her resolve stronger than ever. 

"Elrond Peredhil, arise!" snapped Legolas, giving a smarting slap to the elf lord's cheek. 

Elrond barely stirred and Legolas cursed silently. If this had to go on any longer, Galadriel would find him for sure, and only the Valar knew what would be at stake then. 

Then Elrond grunted a little, and opened his eyes much to the younger's elf's relief.

"Get on your feet, we've escaped," he said briskly, and Elrond looked around, slightly confused.

"How?"

"I ran," said Legolas sarcastically, and Elrond shot him a dirty look, but got onto his legs, although he was a bit off-balance.

"Come. We must put as much distance between us and her uruk-hai, they are fast and deadly," said Legolas, a little needlessly, and 

Elrond pushed himself to follow Legolas as quickly as he could. His chest heaved, as Legolas ran through the rocky slopes, jumping nimbly even after all the torture he had been through. Elrond, on the other hand, was clumsy, for an elf that is, and nicked himself several times on the sharp jagged rocks. The smell of the marsh assaulted his nose, and he fought not to retch as he went after Legolas. 

Legolas, knew he was forcing Elrond to a limit, but was angry, with himself, with Galadriel, even with Elrond. It seemed that the _Enchantress_ had everything in the palm of her hand, and could see the plan of all things as they unraveled. She had caught him in his first plan, and kept him chained to her after that. She had tortured Elrond relentlessly, stripping him of Vilya, their only true hope of survival, for the ring held powers that were not all revealed in ancient texts. He felt a boiling rage inside himself, as he tore down the slope. He heard Elrond wince and a rip of fabric. He chose not to pay attention. He didn't care. 


	40. The Ring at Work

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
  
**Disclaimer**: All Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien, however, this story itself belongs to me and that also applies to the plot. The character "Aldíren" also belongs to me, he is mine, no stealing is permitted. This disclaimer applies for all chapters, of this fanfiction.  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Ring at Work**

Aragorn stepped out from the tent and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the cold and musty wind. War was so close, so close and yet it didn't feel as if it were there. Half in his world and half out, and such a huge danger to everyone... Oddly enough, Aragorn was not troubled. He counted off the days and realized that Galadriel would be coming in a matter of days if not weeks. Was she truly that different? What he had heard from others was astounding no doubt, but he was not sure if he could believe it. Arwen's grandmother...his beautiful, sweet, loving Arwen...if Galadriel had truly turned that evil, then what if-

He stopped himself there, and opened his eyes with a snap. A passerby looked at him questioningly. 

How could he doubt the person he loved the most like that? It was wrong, it was so wrong. And yet he had imagined, just had the tiniest sliver of tought of what Arwen could turn into. Dark thoughts were inching back into his mind, and he desperatly needed something to keep himself busy. 

"Eomer!" he shouted all of a sudden, and the man's head snapped up. 

"Aragorn?" he asked, puzzled. 

"Do you need help lashing the ropes together?" 

"No...I'm fine..." said Eomer, wary of Aragorn's tone, was this a test of some sort?

"I insist," said Aragorn, and walked over, working on the remaining bundle of thick rope. 

"Is something the matter?" asked Eomer. 

"No, nothing," said Aragorn just a little too quickly, and Eomer nodded slightly. 

"Uh-hum..." the younger man said in his throat, Aragorn couldn't help but give a quick grin. 

"We should get the trees now," said Eomer, and they both heaved up axes, leaving two other men in charge, and went into the nearby patch of forest. 

To tell the truth, it wasn't much of a forest, but more of clumped up area of hard, rocky dirt, and several short trees. It was almost depressing to look at them, and Aragorn picked a sturdy-looking one, aiming carefully, then bringing his axe back to smash it into the trunk. Eomer then took his turn, and they alternated, spraying bits of wood as they worked through the trunk. 

Aragorn was relieved. This was good. His stress, his fears were all going through the axe and into the tree. He gave it one more hit before stepping back and letting the the tree fall with a loud bang on the ground. The two men looked at each other from opposite sides of the tree with the axe pointing downwards in one hand. It was an odd picture to look at, and their reverie broken, they set their axes down and began to rope the ends of the trunk. With the axes over their shoulders, began to drag the trunk back to camp. 

"Aragorn, I cannot help but think that there is something troublesome on your mind," said Eomer after some silence. 

"As much as I would relish a conversation with you to ease my suffering, I do not wish to disclose my thoughts..." said Aragorn after a while. 

"My apologies Lord-" 

"No, my apologies Eomer...it is my fault that I wish to be distant from you" 

"..then I shall let you remain that way," said Eomer. 

The way he said it was respectful in every way. However, Aragorn got just the slightest feeling of contempt from Eomer. Perhaps the younger man did not like his liege...perhaps he was annoyed at him for keeping to himself. Well it wasn't his fault, it was Arwen's! And Elrond's! Damn the elves! Damn everything that had come into his life only to-

"Aragorn...?" asked Eomer. 

  
  


Author's note: Sorry...eh...yeah


	41. Recalling

**Title:**The Many Facets of Light  
**Author**: Arinya  
**Rating:**R  
  
**Disclaimer**: All Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien, however, this story itself belongs to me and that also applies to the plot. The character "Aldíren" also belongs to me, he is mine, no stealing is permitted. This disclaimer applies for all chapters, of this fanfiction.  
**Summary**: Sam is forced to retell all the things that happened after the Fellowship had succeeded in destroying the Ring. All the members of the Fellowship have their own problems. Darkness returns, and Love struggles to conquer all. But as the problems mount up to a peak, can they survive? And can Sam bear telling his audience the true story? 

**Chapter Forty: Recalling**

Éomer saw a fleeting darkness in Aragorn's eyes. Was it just him, or had he spotted malice in the King? It was most unlike Aragorn to feel any type of malevolence. Even against Sauron, he had shown the cool, calm, collected gaze of the Ranger, always hopeful that things would turn out for the best. Hate, was not a word to describe the High King. 

Aragorn passed out of the haze when he saw Éomer's brow knit together in concern. He was painfully aware of what had just happened, and what was worse was that he had been unable to stop himself from feeling the way Sauron wanted him to. He had once been convinced that the blood of Isildur was weak, the War of the Ring had taught him otherwise, yet now, the same doubt was beginning to overcome him again. 

Éomer quickly averted his gaze, and they walked into the camp. Other men came to work on the trunk, releasing the two from pulling it along for a while longer. Éomer went into his tent. He just couldn't look at Aragorn right now. He didn't want to think of the possibilities. 

Going in, he sat down heavily for a moment, then got up again. He was restless. There was work to be done, but he didn't want to be out there. The air was foul in its own way. He remembered how before, during the War of the Ring, as lorebooks now called it, everything just seemed to weigh down on him. He was always tired, and was never able to see the end of the battles. What a similar effect now, he was feeling unsure of everything, everyone. Aragorn was hiding something, he was changing on the inside. The atmosphere was doing something to him as well. They had to get this over with. If the battle wouldn't kill them, the anticipation and waiting would. The land it seemed, was alive, and with purpose. It was crushing them. 

Eowyn had not been able to come along. He knew she would have if she could, but Rohan needed her. With Theoden gone, she had wholeheartedly taken the responsibility of being a ruler. He had to grin a little, remembering her fierce objections long ago, how women should be able to fight alongside men. Well...if all women were as brash as she was, a race of men would be a frightful thing to behold during a fight. 

He then remembered what she had given him before he had departed from Rohan. Getting up, a new energy went through him. Happiness it seemed, was returning at just the right moment. He reached into a satchel on the ground, and pulled out a small wooden box. 

  


_Flashback_

Eowyn was bustling around, packing the saddle bags and making sure they were strapped on tight enough. Her fingers were quickly at work as she spoke. 

"First a council, then a War. What is Aragorn thinking?" she said in a snappish manner. 

He pushed her hands away from his horse, smiling a little because it was amusing and to reassure her. 

"Everything will be fine. Just take good care of the city and our people" 

"Éomer, I always do that. I don't understand why you continue to tell me to 'take good care of the city and our people'," she mimicked him perfectly. 

"Stop that," he said with a serious face, his brow creased. "That's unbecoming for a Queen" 

She just gave him a look. 

"Please. I'm your brother. I have privileges, remember? And another thing, thank you for doing this for me" 

She tossed her head a little, letting gold strands fly in the wind. There was a wry grin on her face. 

"You're just lucky that I'm not with child"

"Oh is that what you're working on these days with Faramir?" asked Éomer with a raised eyebrow. 

She shoved him. 

"Be quiet"

He shook his head, laughing now. Eowyn let out a few of her own. Her blue eyes were shining brightly, and the green dress she wore whipped around her legs. She was such a child sometimes. They even had their little scuffles now and then. Some things just never die.

"Give Faramir my regards, he'll be lonely without your pretty face around," he got on his horse and stroked its mane. 

"You must be the most redundant brother in the world. If I had followed your directions for the past ten minutes, I would have given Faramir two regards, and take care of the city like a god over their temple. Do not worry about me! You must be selfish sometimes Éomer. Especially now. I want you to come back in one piece you know" 

He was mildly rebuked, and nodded. 

"I will return," he promised. 

She leaned up to him for a hug and he bent down to accept it. While they parted, she managed to sneak into his hand a wooden box. He looked at it surprised. 

"What is this for?" 

"Something to remember me by on the way there and while you wait for the storm. Memories to strengthen and such," she said as if it were a mere nothing, and smacked the rump of the horse, sending him off quite unexpectedly. 

Éomer quickly grabbed the reins to steady himself as his horse sped away. He held the box tightly, and looked out for a moment. His forces were being led by a few subcaptains and he would be joining with them soon to lead himself. In the meantime, he let go of the reins, trusting his steed not to throw him off, and examined the box. 

It was a sturdy thing, and was almost squarish in shape. Flower patterns were carved into the sides of the box without much skill. Eowyn he knew, could do much better than the workmanship he saw. This must have been from a while back. He opened it, and let out a gasp. 

"My Lord, is there something the matter?" 

He looked up with a jerk of his neck, hiding a wince. Luern was curious as to what he was so emersed in. Éomer closed the box with a quick snap, and smiled. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all"

  


End Flashback

Éomer tipped out the various miniature wooden horses and warriors that the box held. They were cool against his hand and made him recal many things. Many happy moments where he and Eowyn had played together, competed with each other, and most of all, got in trouble. 

"Memories to strengthen and such..." 

  
  


A/N: I apologize for the delay and for the quality of this chapter. 


End file.
